Mirrors
by Crazyhumor
Summary: Technology can be a frightening thing, especially when it can turn a Tai Youkai into one of Kagome's pets. She's stronger now, she is able to breaks him, she turns him into a whimpering animal, forces Sesshomaru to bare his neck and beg for his master's mercy. A tiny rock...
1. Chapter 1

Please Review

She hates demons. She hates all of them with every fiber of her being, after all, they are abominations born from hatred and pure evil. At first the young woman didn't view it that way, back when she was dumb child playing make-believe, chasing after shards of a stupid jewel and foolishly putting blind faith into beasts who could have easily torn her into shreds, who all had attempted and would have if not for her silly hanyo. She was such a dumb kid.

But that was ten years ago, ten years after defeating the evil spider hanyo. Ten years. Something had shifted when she found her way home after. After all skipping in yesterday when she wasn't even suppose to be there would obviously cause a few changes. She hadn't even noticed any until she came home for good, maybe that was when all the changes her presence in the feudal era had settled into a new, unrecognizable future. Her saving the world yesterday had ruined it today.

Wars. Wars between human and demons had waged for decades, settling upon her arrival back home, in its final stages. She had walked into a world of fear and oppression of New Edo, not Tokyo, it never was able to become what it was suppose to, never a high-tech city filled with millions of humans. Her home in Edo, was one of the last hold Demons held in the war, surprisingly they were finally losing. At first, the time traveler had no idea why they were, living in a place controlled so strongly by demons, humans were told nothing about what was going on outside of Edo.

So, for a little over Eighteen months, before the war finally ended, she was stuck in a world she hardly recognized as a human under demon rule. Things had completely changed, she had exited a rickety well house, expecting to see her family's shrine only to be almost correct. There was obviously something wrong, something in the air, more than something viewable. Hundreds, no thousands of demons, she could feel them all, so close, all over. It was overwhelming, it was wrong.

It had been dark when she finally returned home, which was odd because it was daytime when she left the feudal era for good. She had been frozen inside the well house's doorway, frightened by all she was feeling. She had been so distracted, she completely missed hearing footsteps until a light flashed in her face.

"What are you doing out here?" The familiar voice hissed in a low whisper. "What have you been doing?"

She instantly recognized her mother, though she was blinded by the flashlight. "Mom...?"

Her mother sighed. "It's a good thing Miho-sama was away on business..." The woman's voice was laced with exhaustion. "You would have been in more trouble then I could have gotten you out of. What were you thinking, my child? There's no place for you to run, your seventeenth birthday still will come tomorrow no matter." Finally the woman lowers her light from Kagome's face, allowing the young woman to get a view of her mother in the light coming from a post a few feet away. That hadn't been there before...She was actually surprised at what it was she ended up seeing because her mother _looked_ younger by at least ten years, she was barely thirty-five as oppose to the forty-five year old she could remember, her hair was longer as well, very long actually, likely brushing her lower back, she was wearing a thin silver nightgown, nothing else, her face was odd as well, besides being younger, her mother was wearing bright yellow lip stick, which oddly looked pretty on her, it was slightly smudged but intact. "Yo Yo - Chan told me about you running away, I was with Ra-Sama so he allowed me to come and find you, but I do not want to keep him waiting, come, we'll have a proper talk about this tomorrow." Still reeling by what it was she was seeing, the young woman had barely noticed her mother hooking her arm around hers, quickly tugging her after her. "Nothing good would have come from your actions, Kagome-chan." Her mother once again sighed.

Kagome had frowned, her mind finally catching up with what was happening. "Mom... Who's Ra-Sama?" Out of all the questions she could have asked, she finds herself asking that one. Though honestly she was afraid of asking anything. Her mother was obviously not her mother, and this was obviously not her home. Asking questions resulted in answers, answers she was sure would rock her world.

Her mother shoots her a quick glance, but never falters in her march towards, what was obviously not the home the young woman remembered. It was larger, with red lanterns hanging from the large wooden doors at its front. Red lanterns... Kagome's stomach churned at that moment.

"You remember Ra-sama, he brought you those buns and sweets, he's kind to us, one of my regular benefactors." Her mother says lightly, darting away from the home's doorway, walking around back. "He won't tell Miho-sama of any of this, so be thankful." None of that actually answered Kagome's question, but how to explain that was difficult.

Kagome's next question was 'Who exactly is Miho-sama?' but her mother slid open a door wedged between a couple of bushes leading and shoved her inside, following in after her, pausing to take off her slippers, Kagome copied, mind still in a thick haze of confusion.

They had landed in a long hall, plain, with glistening hardwood floors and doors. Her mother began dragging her down it, turn left into another hall, leading her down the hall, stopping at a door and sliding it open.

"Please behave, my dear, I'll be back in the morning." She waved Kagome inside. "It won't be as bad as you think."

Kagome blinked. What would be as bad as she thinks? It was a question she had no intention of voicing because the time traveler was pretty certain, she had a pretty good idea. Red lanterns had been her first clue, what they meant wasn't at all lost on Kagome, the fact that her mother had mention have a regular 'benefactor' was another, a more obvious clue. A whore house. This was a whore house, her mother was a whore, and whatever was happening tomorrow on her birthday had made this version of herself run away. Seventeen, she would become a whore as well.

Kagome wasn't dumb, she had always been able to fill in blanks when need be. Now was no different. The battle with Naraku, something about its outcome had altered her future. Her mother leaves after briefly cupping her face, vanishing quickly down the hall. The woman obviously wasn't very worried about her daughter attempt at escaping again, that, and likely wanting to return to her benefactor quickly.

Kagome's stomach churned as she blankly stared after her mother. What was she to do? The well had been sealed, for good, she couldn't go back. She couldn't...

Instead of standing in the hall like an idiot, and running the high risk of running into anyone else, the young woman ducked into the awaiting bedroom, sliding its door behind her, darkness wrapped around her. She felt out beside her out of habit alone, finger brushing over a switch, she clicked it on, allowing light to illuminate the area. It was fairly large, with shiny hardwood floors and wooden walls, nothing much was inside of it, besides a bulky dresser on the far left and another door on the far right. On the brown dresser were quite a few items, mostly jewelry boxes and hair bows, brushes and combs as well. On the wall beside her were a couple of photographs hanging. The young woman moves forward, frowning at the color photos.

One was of her and her mother, she was about eight years old in it, wearing a yellow Kimono, her mother in a crimson one with gold stitching was behind her, smiling tightly at the camera, Kagome notes she was smiling at all. The other photo was a group photo, at least twenty women, all of them standing behind a tall dark-haired male, a demon, Kagome could quite easily tell by the yellow markings on his left cheek. She also notices her mother, as well as herself in the group, she was beside another young child. No one was smiling in this photo.

Miho-sama, this demon was Miho-sama, she quickly realized. He must own the whore house. A headache had suddenly hit her as she quickly backed away from the wall and photos, she came to stand in the center of the bedroom, lost on what to do.

She was stuck... here... without any information on what was here. In the future the young woman could remember held on demons, her mother was older and not a whore. Then, what of Souta? Her little brother wasn't here. And what of her grandfather?

Suddenly the events of the last week were harshly felt, both legs buckled under her. She thought that now she was returning home, that... it was why leaving was alright... why... leaving all her friends and Inuyasha was... bearable. But things working in her favor obviously wasn't apart of her fate. Her hands had pressed into her face, a tearless sob rocked her shoulders.

(O)

Yuki returned when the window across from her place on the floor, began to allow fresh morning light in, creeping across the floor slowly. Quietly her mother had slid underneath the blanket beside her daughter, likely thinking she was asleep. Kagome wasn't asleep, she couldn't fall asleep, her mind plagued by too many thoughts. She actually wondered if she would be able to fall asleep again, ever. She was horribly confused and frightened.

Yuki snuggled against her, smelling of strawberries and wood on the mat they shared, sighing quietly. "Mom..." Kagome whispered quietly, Yuki shifted, "Souta... is he here?"

Yuki was silent at first. "Who is Souta, Kagome?"

The girl beside her froze, her heart hit her stomach. "No... no one, never mind..."

"Sleep now, Kagome..." The woman sighed again.

"Mom..." Kagome whispered again after a few minutes, she turns around facing her mother, barely making out the woman in the amount of light coming in through the window. Yuki sighed. "Who is my father?"

Her mother was a whore, it was likely she had no idea. But the young woman needed assurance, assurance that the man she could remember as her father was indeed her father. She hoped her mother remembered, she hoped, she was a product of a type of love instead of forced sex.

Yuki again sighed, but actually sat up, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask." Yuki whispered. "Miho-sama bought a human male from Shinto as he normally does when he wants breeding to happen. He was your father."

Kagome frowns. Breeding and human male, caught her attention. "What happened...?"

Her mother was silent for a few seconds before answers. "As Miho-sama usually does, once conception happened, he no longer had a use for him."

"He's dead...isn't he?"

"It is how things are." Yuki answered simply. "Now, please, can you allow me a couple of hours sleep before chores? I'm very tired."

"Sorry..." Kagome answered softly, watching as her mother slid back beside her. It wasn't very long until the woman was asleep.

(O)

On her seventeenth birthday, Yuki whispered a happy birthday to her and offered her a tight, tiny grin, but that was it. No cake, no presents as it normally would have been back before... After both of them exited and began chores with the other women, sweeping, moping and dusting.

Around noon, Kagome had been exhausted, not only because of the work but because of her act of pretending to have any idea who any of the women were around her. No one was particularly friendly, but no one was rude either. It was obvious, neither her nor her mother were friends with any of the woman. It wasn't until noon when she came across a girl about a year younger, with her brown hair in low pigtail, did she find a person who was her friend. She had latched onto her right as she was finishing moping the hall floor on third story.

"Let's go eat!" The younger girl had squealed, yanking then stunned Kagome out the hall and downstairs. "I was so worried about you yesterday." She whispered. "I'm sorry I told your mom, but I didn't want you to get into trouble."

The time traveler had blinked, quickly catching up with what was going on. "Yo Yo - Chan?" Kagome questioned, remembering who her mother had said snitched her out at her attempt at escape.

Yo Yo gave her a funny look. "What?" The younger girl continued dragging her down the hall. "What's wrong with your face?"

"No... nothing... I sort of have a headache..." Yo You gave a sympatric frown.

"My mom said... It won't be that bad. Miho-sama won't have your first time be with someone who'll hurt you."

Kagome halted suddenly, nearly causing YoYo to fall. She had forgotten... no she had forced herself into forgetting. She would be forced into having sex today. "I don't want to." She blurted suddenly.

YoYo frowned, brown eyes filled with pity. "We all have to go through it..." The younger girl explained quietly. "It's how it's always been. My mom... yours..."

"Why?" Kagome began shaking her head, stepping backwards. She had looked around for an escape.

"Because they own us, Kagome. We belong to Miho-sama, " YoYo explained as if this wasn't her first time explaining such a thing to her. "Miho-sama is our master and protector... Kagome, are you alright?"

The young woman had frozen. "No..." She whispers. What in the hell had she gotten herself into?

"Then eating should help," YoYo said softly, pulling her quickly down the hall, entering into a room with a long low table, which already had at least ten women sitting around it, eating fruit. They sat at an empty spot near the end of the table, YoYo began piling fruit onto Kagome's plate when the older girl didn't move. "Eat..." YoYo urged desperately.

Kagome had only sat there, even as YoYo began eating shooting nervous glances at her. After, YoYo dragged her outside and all around for at least three hours, never letting her out of her sight. The time traveler had a feeling YoYo was keeping her from running away, keeping an eye on her. She only felt bad when YoYo would attempt to speak with her about things she would never remember.

Kagome contemplated running. She contemplated, but never did. She had no place to go. No idea what was outside the brothel. She could see a city below once when she and YoYo had been sweeping, but it looked nothing like how it was suppose to, nothing like Tokyo.

(O)

It was nearly sundown when Yuki sent for her, meeting her daughter in the back of the brothel in front of a hot spring. Yuki had smiled at her sadly before telling the young woman to strip and motioning towards the spring.

"I don't want to do this." Kagome had pleaded after stripping and standing awkwardly in front of her mother. Her mother had only shook her head, helping her into the hot spring, the warm water not having its calming effect as it usually would, Yuki handed her a bar of soap which smelled like watermelon, Kagome had whimpered and had attempted facing her mother. But the woman kept her face the opposite way in the hot spring with a firm hand as she bent over it. "I - "

"You have to serve him tea, Kagome. You remember how right?"

No... no she honestly didn't, but then again she hardly wanted...

"Do not fight him, allow him and it'll be easier. You're..."

"I refuse to do this!" Kagome blurted again, more force behind her words. She turned, but froze upon seeing the indifferent expression on Yukii's face.

"Turn around," her mother says voice lacking every emotion that truly should have been there, "you've caused too many problems already! Do you have any idea wha - " The woman cuts herself off and breathed out. "You're no longer a child, Kagome. Now you are a whore of the house. Time to grow up and realize it, you're not better, Kagome you are not anything special, you will be like all of us."

In that very moment, the young time traveler realized finally, that no, this wasn't her mom. Yukii was some cold stranger who had her own mom's face. Her mom would never say anything like that to her. She would never make her do this.

With a firm hand, Yukii forced Kagome to turn back around, scooping up a bucket of water dropping it over her head, she then began lathering her daughter's hair with shampoo, not in any way gentle. Yukii then dumped another bucket of water over her head, once then twice, then again. She then began washing her daughter's hair again.

Kagome had fought with her own tears and won, she barely whimpered as her mother roughly washed her hair. "Now," Yukii huffed, "finish washing yourself. I'll get your kimono, do not try anything..." The woman left.

Numb, Kagome only sat there, her scalp softly throbbing, her stomach churning. She couldn't wrap her mind around any of it, so many things had happened way too fast. Her hope had been quickly diminishing the longer she thought, of her situation.

Yukii had returned fifteen minutes later, a bundle of clothing in her arms. She had found her daughter still unmoved, staring blankly ahead of her. She took a deep breath, approaching her daughter after setting the clothing onto a dry rock. Yukii then picked up another bar of soap and began scrubbing her daughter who had flinched.

"If it helps, simply think happy thoughts." Yukii said. Kagome blinked anger flaring up inside of her. 'If it helps, simply think happy thoughts?' Were those truly her mother's words of advice?

The young woman allowed Yukii to wash her. A few minutes after she was ushered out of the hot spring, then dressed into a deep red kimono by her mother. An hour and fifteen minutes after, Kagome was ushered back inside by Yukii. Her panic increased suddenly, overwhelmingly so, she was going to run then, but all of a sudden she was flanked by demons, two of them on either side of her. She had looked at Yukii but the woman looked away. betrayal hit her like a kick in the face. But then she was mad at herself as well, why hadn't escaping sooner been a thought?

Her first was a demon, but the time traveler was pretty sure all the 'clients' were going to be of demon origin. She ended up not needing to remember how to serve tea. The evil monster had without care, tore her inside, his face in her neck, his foul breath against her face. His long claws dug into flesh in-between the acts as he wrapped around her, slicing her flesh deeply, playfully.

Kagome cried, she yelled, pinned down like a weak fly, she even tried purifying his ass, but was unable to call upon her powers. She was unable... at first. Then on the third hour, during the fifth time, the young woman was able to emit enough to burn his flesh. He had howled and struck her, over and over, cursing at her.

She hadn't thought it could become worse, but it had.

She blacked-out but woke with him on top of her, snoring softly into her left ear. Kagome quickly scrambled away from him, he had quietly growled but never woke. Then she had picked up her battered kimono and quickly escaped. She was blinded by own tears and her body throbbed painfully, she couldn't have went far. She found it. The bedroom she was sharing with the woman who holds her own mother's face, weakly sliding its door open, she held herself up by the frame. Her finger found its switch illuminating area with light. The woman with her Kaa-san's face quickly sprung up, as if she hadn't been asleep at all, her brown eyes widened briefly.

"You... you fought back?" Her words weren't accusatory, but they weren't what hurting girl wanted. She wanted her mom. But this woman wasn't her mom. Yukii had stood up, wrapping a silver robe around herself quickly making her way over. "I told you not to fight back!" Yukii grabbed onto her and Kagome wanted nothing more than to pull away, but couldn't. Yukii gently pulls her further inside and quietly shuts its door behind her. Kagome allows Yukii to pull her onto their mat and allows Yukii to pull the blanket over her. "Sleep now..." o

Kagome balls herself into a ball, her back facing the woman with her mother's face. Her body shivered and ached. She had nearly been asleep when she thought Yukii hand softly brushes her hair and a whispered apology seeps between her lips.

But it was impossible to tell for sure.

(O)

It took a week for her wounds on her face to heal, it wasn't until then did she have to see another client. It was in a group setting this occasion, Yukii was present along with other women - five others. She would be entertaining a recently returned Miho-sama and his guests.

Yukii had repeatedly thrown looks her way, worried ones. Kagome hardly bothered assuring her she wouldn't act out, because obviously that was what the woman was worried over. So she ignored Yukii altogether as she had all week. Kagome had spoken a word in the week, quietly sitting in the bedroom, only eating when begged by YoYo.

Kagome watched, underneath the arm of a demon, with double chins and meaty fingers, his pig snout in her neck, his scratchy tongue against her flesh, she watched Yukii with Miho-sama. She barely flinched when her face was licked.

Yukii laughed a lightly musical laugh at whatever Miho was saying, her body was draped over his lap, her finger in his black hair, hanging off of him. Yukii flirted and snuggled. She was a proper whore. The filthy demon's hand were firmly on what belongs to him, his hands shamelessly inside of her dress, rubbing, touching.

Yukii was a proper whore.

The filthy demons made fun and pulled and poked at all of them, obviously getting off on messing with the weak humans. No matter what was done, unneeded smacks, spilled drinks on them, all the well-trained, proper whores did was smile. o

After, she found herself under her demon client, nearly smothered under his mass, his hands rough, every thrust hard, relentless.

She hated demons from the very moment on. They had ruined nearly everything, when they didn't exist, her mother wasn't a proper whore, when they didn't exist the world wasn't this bad. Outside the brothel she found was just as bad as inside, humans were broken slaves, beaten shadows following behind well-dressed, arrogant filthy demons. Human children ran around in tattered rags, skin and bones, with large hungry eyes.

She in a way blamed herself as well. Before her meddling in yesterday, the world was fine. Her world wasn't this black. It was her fault as well.

(O)

Her fifteenth client was her first again.

"No," She boldly said as she found him sitting in the 'fuck' room as she called it. The beast had smirked at her. She had backed out, attention settling on the older woman who had brought her. "I refuse to serve him again."

Madam Fu stared at her with thin lips and sharp greenish eyes. "He asked for you specially. You have too."

"No," Kagome once again refused, "I'll take two clients but I refuse to serve him."

He cackled from inside. "I thought Miho's whores had less lip? I thought they all were well-trained?"

Madam Fu turned and bowed deeply to the filthy demon, "I apologize Naru-sama, she is new and young. She apparently doesn't understand quite clearly yet."

"I understand fine," The time traveler bit back. "I refuse to serve him still."

Madam Fu looked livid, without actually breaking her practiced indifferent face. "You do not have a choice." Her light green eyes land on the tall brown-haired demon who follows her around. "If you would please, Yui-san."

Yui stepped forward, hands wrapping around Kagome's arms, Kagome wanted nothing more than to scream. Yui set her inside the 'fuck' room roughly, turning he exited, door sliding shut with a snap, a lock slid into place.

The young woman had stared at it for a long time, only turning around when she felt the filthy demon stand.

"Why must you fight it? We had fun last time..."

(O)

She nearly fried half his body on this occasion. She was tackled by dozen of demons a few seconds later, nearly crushing her underneath their bodies. She was yanked up off the floor, dragged into a dark room and chained to a wall with chains. Miho-sama then graced her with his presence.

"Tell me, my young whore, why you suddenly found yourself miko powers, my dear." He blurted out after a few minutes of him staring at her and she blankly staring back. At first the young woman was afraid of dying, but this long, in this world, she quickly realized it wasn't worth it. There was no reason to live. Now, she wasn't afraid of being harshly punished. She would fry him and any other demon again if she could, but her powers were weak now, barely existing. She couldn't understand why. "What in the hell made you think I would be alright for you to fry one of my clients? He'll never return here again...He was a big sponsor you, stupid bitch."

"I refuse to sleep with him." She tells him simply.

Miho growls. "You are a whore, you are unable to choose who you sleep with." He tugs a hand quickly through his hair. "He's going to fucking sue me!" He once again growls. "I'll fucking make you sleep with him, tie your arms behind you, let him fuck you to death."

"I'll purify him from the inside." The young woman lies.

"You can do that?" He asked, obviously surprised. No, no she could not. But the young woman only stares back in answer. Miho laughs dryly. "Then what use are you? A whore who cannot fuck a demon without it being a problem. Whatever will I do with you?"

"Kill me..." The time traveler offered.

Miho huffs. "It's what you want isn't it? Why on earth would I give you what you want after you've been so bad?" Kagome's eyes widen briefly, her jaw clenches as she catches herself. Miho smirks. "I think I'll do something else... that YoYo-chan is your friend right?"

Her breath catches inside of her. dammit. He turns, intent on leaving. "Wait!" Her insides gave a twist. "No..."

"To bad, Kagome-chan, she would have been a beautiful woman." He continues out.

"No!" Kagome yells struggling against her restraints. "No!" A sob racks her body. "No!"

(O)

YoYo's body had been chained on a pole in the center of the brothel for all to see, for all to see the example of a demon's strength. She was broken, her body oddly twisted, scratches littered her body, long gashes along her once unmarred flesh. She was naked, her stomach gashed with claw marks. Worst of all her face was still twisted in horror.

Kagome had been let out of her prison just in time to see the filthy demon's display. The young stayed in front of the broken body the whole week it was showcased, praying and begging for forgiveness and promising she would seek vengeance.

YoYo's mother yelled, screamed, and cursed her and she took it all in. She accepted blame and added it to a long list of what can be blamed on her.

(O)

Five months after, her mother was pregnant with a hanyo and a Human Army finally Breech Edo's walls.

She had no idea before then that there had been a war raging, least of all one Humans were actually wining because of a special technology. Like that, in only a couple of weeks, demons were the ones running. They had demons on their army, it was how they were winning so quickly, but it wasn't until later she came to see they weren't working with humans under free-will.

A collar had been invented. One that would wrap around a demon's body part, controlling the filthy demons with pain and a simple word. It was sort of like Inuyasha's necklace, but worse a thousand and one times over. A word and any demon, no matter how powerful, who be brought to the ground, begging for forgiveness. It used demons on energy against them, it was brilliant.

It broke them, turning them into the whimpering slaves.

The world-wide hunt went on for half a year, half a year was all it took for it to end. Demons were executed in droves, if not enslaved as military property. Human were back on top again.

Her mother gave birth to a hanyo she named Souta. "Remember when you asked me about a person named Souta, Kagome, I like the name." Her mother had said with a smile, holding the filthy half-demon with a tired smile. The young woman had forced herself not to growl about her mother giving away her real little brother's name to a filthy demon. Half-demons were treated differently from full-demons, seen as surprising not as bad, likely because of their being so many human mothers with hanyo children and people having sympathy for stuff like that. Instead of ending up being executed right away their futures were already mapped out as military weapons. All of them had received collars at three years old, including Souta, but they were able to stay at home with their families.

The brothel had been torn down only a few months later, and all the whores were homeless. You have to have a special skill to get a job now in New Edo, as military moved in and humans from other regions settled in the city. Mostly all the whores were illiterate and had no other skills besides laying on their backs. A few were able to find decent work in clothing factories, some never strayed from being whores and simply had new clients and abandoned warehouses as homes.

Yukii couldn't even spell her own name, was depressed about who she claimed was Souta's father, Ra-sama, and had recently had a baby. She was of now help. It was left to Kagome to provide for Yukii and Souta. She could read, which apparently a surprise to Yukii. "When did you learn to read, Kagome?" The woman had stared at her, Souta pressed against her. "When..."

Kagome had only scoffed, shaking her head, not answer her mother. She found a job keeping books at a factory. It had been nice work, decently paying.

Souta was five when the warehouse was shut because of Mr. Hisho's issue with paying his dues. It had been a blow to lose a job like that when there weren't any jobs in New Edo to begin with. They wouldn't have been able to fall back on their mother because the woman had yet to find a job in five years. It wasn't her fault, even Kagome must admit it, there was no jobs in New Edo that being a whore was proper working experience, well, unless you want to be a whore anyway.

That afternoon after receiving her final paycheck, she walked home, through the uneven streets of New Edo slowly. The weight of the world on her shoulders. New Edo was a crowded place and walking through it was a pain.

They live in the back of an apartment building, a small one-bedroom area, cramped with a gas stove, a cheap fridge, and an itchy couch. It was sort of step down from the whore house actually. Souta was sitting in front of the apartment building, sticking the toes of once white footwear into ground, kicking around dirt. He was pouting.

She contemplated heading the opposite way, going out and searching for a job after all. But the child spotted her quickly, a smile broke out across his baby face. It was painful to look at his face, to look at the face of her real little brother on this hanyo. He bounced up off the apartment's porch and ran to her.

"Kagome-nee-sama!" He bounced around her annoyingly. "Welcome home!" He came to a stop, arms actually twitching at his side as if he was stopping himself from hugging her, which he was more than likely. She was uncomfortable with him touching her, and she thinks he can tell.

"Yeah..." She trailed. "Ya mom home?"

The child nodded, seeming to have calmed himself. "She's inside, trying to study..."

Kagome quietly sighed, she turned intent on finding her mother, but halts herself, glancing back at the boy. "Why are you standing out here by yourself?" She tried distancing herself from Souta as much as she could, but the boy was sad, obviously so. His resemblance to her real brother stopped her from not caring.

He blinked at her, seemingly astonished she cared. A sigh left her. "No one will play with me." He huffs, folding his arms over himself. "But I don't care... I was playing by myself." Kagome blinked, blue eyes finding her brother's metal collar around his neck. Hanyo, it branded him, he looked human without it. It wasn't very surprising none of the other kids want to play with a hanyo. Most hanyos lived on the other side of New Edo, so he was alone here.

"Well..." Kagome awkwardly said. "Have fun with that." The young woman only felt a little bad about not helping in someway.

(O)

She found it a week later. She had wondered upon it accidentally. Fighting. Breaking then training filthy demons with the help of the Submission Collars. It was how she began paying for her family's upkeep.

Hojo, yes she had been surprised upon seeing him, he was one of the organization leaders sons, his family coming from a town miles North of New Edo, he was running a couple of them now, he had lent her, her very first collar and demon after 'dating' him for a couple of months, he even let her use his very own training space.

At first it had rocky, unused to having to be cruel in the ways needed for properly training a demon, but after a couple of months, she found a rhythm, she forgot her morals and beat her silly conscious into submission along with her demon. 'Silly' had been his word of pain. About time the young woman had her second demon, her first whimpered at her feet and begged her not to punish him for his mistakes in fights. He begged for her affection instead of pain, she never gave it at least not freely. 'Silly' gave her hundreds of wins and a reputation for being the best filthy demon training in New Edo.

Her second demon was a familiar face and so was her fourth, Miho and Naru, demons she captured specially. "Miho-sama," she had softly greeted upon entering her new training warehouse. "How have you been?" It was obvious how he had been, filthy, on the outside as much as he was in the inside. His fancy clothing were long gone, now in tatters. He was skinny from years of trying to escape fate. He had only growled at her. "Are you sure you wanna be that way?" She had asked seriously. He was restrained against the far wall, his new collar around his neck. Kagome had never been one for revenge, not before coming to New Edo, she never saw a point, now it coursed inside her veins like it was her blood.

"Bi - "

"Now, what was it I made your word, again?" She asked seemingly to no one. The time traveler pouts, before nodding. "Oh yeah... You see, I don't usually like using the words, I like to make my pets cower from my presence alone, I like the hard work. But, I do usually use them at least once... Now, tell me what you think it is."

Miho growls, lunging fruitlessly against his restraints. Kagome ends up smirking. "YoYo..." His body jerked forward, his mouth opened wide before his scream followed. He withered and screamed until his voice was raw.

Kagome approached slowly, he was silently screaming now, eyes rolling in the back of his head. "I can make your pain stop." She whispers next to his left ear. "I can make you feel better." Physical training was only part of it, it was actually mentally breaking them was what truly had results. It wasn't enough to make them afraid... "You want it to stop right?" His body was shivering, his head had dropped. "Don't you want to stop hurting? All you have to do is say so." She told him softly.

Finally, he nodded, it's small, but the young woman sees it. "That's a good boy..." She whispered, her fingers finding his sweaty hair. His body instantly relaxed, his pain melting away. "That's a good boy..." She cooed.

Miho was broken in three weeks as oppose to her first's five weeks and her Naru's four days. She felt bad about it, a little, for only using the word when she broke Naru, repeating it over and over. His word was 'Bitch'. He had said it to her when he took her, so she instantly thought of it while programming it.

Naru was her favorite of all her pets, she had nearly driven him insane with using his word during training. So, he no longer spoke to anyone unless she asked him a question, he was big and vicious, wining her many fights, he was also loyal, likely being a Inu-demon had something to do with it.

Now ten years later, five and a half years later, nearly eleven years after she found herself in New Edo, she was still on top of the wins. But that could be changing. When demon fights had become now legal and popular.

The young woman frowns at the television screen above her, it's light illuminating her screening area, in which she usually showed her pets opponents fights in order for all of them to prepare for a fight. On screen was a demon, golden hair and sleek build, he was demolishing his opponents with ease, blood decorated nearly every inch of the arena. It was actually frightening to see, quickly that fight was over, and another one began playing this one ending seven minutes later similar, with the golden haired demon victor and his opponent a mess of blood and flesh. None of her pets were at that level.

"Are they using any drugs?" Kagome asks one another fight began up, her attention falling onto Hojo beside her. "Lights, Miho..." The fairly large area was filled with light.

"No," Her friend sighs. "Apparently you're not the only one who thought of that and he's been tested. It's his strength alone..."

The woman shakes her head. "Seriously... I can't wrap my mind around such a thing. How can he be..."

"There's a rumor he's old... over five hundred years old." Hojo adds, watching his friend as she thought, twirling a pen in her left hand. Kagome had a talent with demons, it was almost as if she was an expert. As if understood how they worked. "Are there ways we can tell?" The woman sighed.

"Not unless you ask him..." She carelessly shrugged. "But there are hardly any demons over a few decades a live anymore... Are you sure he's suppose to be over five hundred years old?" Hojo nods. Kagome blue eyes fall back onto the faded screen. "Well, still, the collar is suppose to be weakening him. He..."

"He's really strong then," Hojo finishes. "Damn," the man curses, "I thought the hardest win I would have would be against you."

Kagome ignores him, annoyed by the new turn of events. "Son of a bi - " She interrupts herself, noticing Naru tensing beside her, his head bowed. She bites her lip. oops. She turns her attention onto her demon fully. "Tell me..." He quickly looks up, but never finds her blue eyes with his green. "Could you take him, Naru?" Of course he couldn't, but the woman would ask anyway.

Naru glances back at the TV screen. "If... if that is what you wish, master." He answers, bowing his head again. Kagome quietly sighs. "No... that'll never work." She turns her attention onto Hojo, who was still pouting.

"I have to go, Kagome." He admits standing. "You can keep my footage, none of my pets will be fighting the Yellow Beast." He huffs. "Come, Yomaru..." He then leaves, his female bull demon following.

Huffing, the young woman closes her achy eyes, leaning back in her wooden chair it wincing under her weight. A scowl taints her features. She feels something pressing into her. "Do not touch me, I have a headache." She whispers unhappily. Quickly the hands leave her, a small whimper is heard as well. She cracks one eye open, looking below her she watches as Naru backs away from her on his hands and feet, his dark hair shielding his face.

Another sigh leaves her. "Naru-kun... come here." His body freezes, but he wastes no time coming to her once being called. He once again presses into her, arms around both legs. She carefully pets him, her finger in his hair. She hears him softly growling.

Her attention lifts when she catches movement, watching Miho shift on his feet, he was watching with wide eyes, inching forward. "No... Miho..." The tall demon froze, he actually opened him mouth to argue. The woman narrows her blue eyes. He quickly bows his head, whimpering, he backs up, back against the wall. She would show him affection, Naru had won his fight yesterday while the taller demon had not. He tried his best, but the woman wasn't onto to reward for almost having a win. She continued petting Naru. "Miho," she watching him still. "Why haven't I seen, Ran-kun today?"

Miho tugged at his blue T-shirt. "I dunno, Master... Should I go looking?"

Instead of answering, she turns her attention to Naru, brushing his hair away from his shoulder, she frowns. "Why hasn't this healed yet?" The woman questions, motion to a gash along Naru's shoulder.

Naru shivers but answers right away. "I believe there was poison..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks shortly, angrily frowning. Naru shies away as if she was going to strike him, staying on the floor, his attempt to make himself small almost amusing.

"I... I... I didn't want to be a bother, Master." He whimpers, his shoulder shakes with a tick, which makes her feel bad, because it was her fault he had it and why he was suffering from it now. "Please... I should have told you. I am sorry, master."

It was still odd, seeing a demon who in fights tares other demon's arms off and beat them with it, it was odd seeing him whimpering because of her raised voice. It was oddly fascinating as well as sickening. Still...

"I am not upset with you, Naru." She tells him softly. "I am upset that they cheated, but no matter, we won anyway... Still... I could have won more cash..." She quietly sighs. "I am not upset with you Naru." He calms down, shoulder's relaxing. "Now, come here, Naru." He crawls slowly to her, but comes, pressing into her. She takes hold of his face, lifting it. "Would you like to sleep in my bedroom?" She asks softly. A smile instantly spread across his face. He nods. "Alright, when it's lights out come."

"Hai!"

"Master," Miho's quiet voice catches her attention. She had ignored him on purpose.

"Yes, Miho?"

"What was it you wanted with Ran? Should I tell him you request his presence?"

"No..." Kagome huffs. "I sort of want to be alone for right now." Her hands leave Naru's face.

"Yes, master." Both demons say simultaneously. They leave instantly, not wanting to be around her if she was in a flunk anyway. She turns her attention to the golden demon. What to do...

(O)

Kagome brushes her hair a few more times, pulling her black strands over her shoulder. She now lived in her warehouse, the top floor was living quarters, while below was more of a training area, below that was new pet training area - not a very happy place. Her mother and Souta lived in an apartment which she was paying for on the other side of New Edo, she also sent a monthly check.

Sighing and wincing unhappily about once again sighing, she turns around intent on hitting her bed and falling to sleep. A light tap on her bedroom's door reminded her of a visitor she was suppose to have.

In no way did Kagome ever sleep with her pets, she wouldn't ever, some humans did. But for whatever reason they liked sleeping in her bedroom with her. She carefully moves over and opens her door, smiling softly at Naru. "Hi."

"Hello..." He bows his head.

She waves her hand inside her bedroom. "You can come in." Naru enters, hugging the blanket he had received from her on his 'Birthday', which really wasn't his birthday, but actually when she broke him. It was morbid, but it was also the name of her game. He wastes no time, finding a spot on the floor at the head of her bed.

"You didn't bring a pillow?" She asked once on her bed, she blinked down him.

"No... no..." He quietly answers, "but it's not a problem."

"Here," The woman sighs, handing him one of her pillows. He only stares for a few minutes before quickly standing, taking the object.

"Thank you, master. You treat us well."

She winces at how serious he was, it was sort of sad how he thought her offering him one of her harder pillions was being nice, while forcing him to sleep on the floor, well, it was nice as oppose to beating him, which hadn't happened in years. He takes a sniff of her pillow.

"You're welcome, can you switch off th - " He was already heading to the tiny lamp on her dresser. He clicked it off. "Goodnight, Naru."

(O)

Kagome yawns, stretching her arms above her head before turning, siting up in bed. She checks her watch, seeing it was seven a.m. She nods, moving to get off the bed, her feet touches icy hardwood. She feels his arms encircling her waist before actually looking below her and seeing him. Naru presses his face into her stomach. Her fingers find his hair. "What's wrong, Naru-kun?" He only shakes his head.

A shrill ring has Kagome flinching, her attention falling onto her new cell phone. The woman grabs it while Naru continues hugging her stomach. She answers. "What is it, Yukii?"

"Kagome!" Yukii yells, making the woman wince.

"What?"

"It's about your brother's school, their saying I didn't turn in the tuition... I did. I swear, I think because he's a hanyo they're trying to take advantage of us." Her mother yelled.

"What in the hell do am I suppose to do about it?" The younger woman yells back, Naru flinches. She continues petting his head. "Show up at his stupid school?"

"That's what I was going to say too, Kagome." Yukii agrees. Kagome frowns. "After school? You can pick him up while you're at it. He usually get out around four."

"Yukii!" Yukii hangs up before her daughter is able to correct the error. Horrible woman doesn't even answer when Kagome calls her back. Kagome huffs angrily, which causes Naru to finally separate himself from his master. Kagome quickly stands in a swirl of dark hair and annoyance. Honestly, she couldn't even look at Naru right, cursing herself for surrounding herself with people from a time in which she had no attention to remember. Naru, who tore her from the inside to the out, and her stupid whore of a mother who allowed it to happen.

Seriously, today was already a bad day.

"Go get the others and do morning training, then chores after breakfast." The time traveler snaps at the wide-eyed Naru. She could not even look at him right now. "Now!" She yells when he only stands frozen. He bolts, quickly leaving her bedroom.

(O)

She calms down about about fifty minutes after her blow up, a cup of tea fixed her rancid mood. She could see her pets outside the window in her kitchen, sparing with one another. She quietly sighs, remember her unwarranted blow up at Naru, he was probably a nervous mess when he actually ended up with the others, he could barely talk when he was afraid, which meant her message was cryptic at best. It was likely Miho had relentlessly made fun of him about it, the tall demon was an ass in such a way, Boki had probably been the one to encrypt her message, which was why they actually made it outside.

Unhealthy amounts of guilt hit her, Naru never does anything wrong, she honestly shouldn't have frightened him. She turns her attention onto her kitchen, deciding she would do something very rare, cook her pets breakfast.

It was Boki, her very first, entered first, he obviously hadn't expected her, he froze before bowing quickly. "Master Kagome-sama," the emerald haired demon greeted, voice hitching.

"Come eat, Boki." The woman motioned at the table covered in food. "Quickly before Miho comes in and devours it." He nods and sits himself at the table.

Next was Asiko, she had found him after Miho, he had purple hair and blue eyes, some type of nymph demon. He was as surprised as Boki. "Master..." He bows deeply.

"Come have a seat, Asiko." He complies, glancing at Boki.

Next was Miho who was muttering about one of his fellow pets until he noticed his master. His blue eyes widened, before he bowed swiftly. "Master!"

Kagome only blinks, "have a seat." The blacked haired demons listens but winces, avoiding his master's gaze.

Next was Naru, he noticed her right away, bowing quickly. "Master..."

"Have breakfast with me, Naru." He nodded quickly coming over.

Last was Ran-kun bouncing in carrying a book, but he also notices her right away. "Master Kagome-sama!" He quickly moves over, not bothering to bow, he throws his arms around her waist.

The woman laughs, hugging her youngest and only hanyo back, patting his head. She hadn't even meant to buy Ran-kun, but he was at an auction and no one was going to buy him because he was a hanyo, she was feeling especially pity-filled and bought him because his fate wasn't very promising if he wasn't bought. He was rather small, which was why Kagome wouldn't ever put him in a fight unless she was one-hundred and ten percent certain he would win, he had blonde hair and brown eyes, he had golden cat ears on top of his head as well. "Master, I was reading this book an - "

"Ran-kun, it's breakfast time, we can talk after."

Ran finally releases her and bows. "Yes, master."

She watches her pets slowly eat after she had sat at the head of the fairly long table, not bothering to touch any of the food, mostly meat, which she had made. A few of her pets glanced at her nervously but never said anything.

Sighing mentally, Kagome's blue eyes fall onto the book Ran had brought in with him. She grabs it and Ran gives her a huge grin. She only focuses on the book, flipping it open she begins skimming through it, a frown settles onto her features.

"What type of book is this?" It was a serious question, but it could have come out a little harshly. The young woman simply couldn't believe what it was she was seeing. Ran stiffens, his golden ears flattening against his head.

"I... It was in the book pile you handed out." The hanyo stutters.

Kagome blinks, so these books were the ones Hojo gave her. Instead of trying to control the anxiety quickly taking hold of the table, her blue eyes find Ran. "But what is it? Is it a history book?"

Ran nods quickly. "A demon history book..." He answers. Kagome nods, her attention falling onto the book again, she frowns. This book... it was saying some interesting and stomach churning things. One of them being, that the war between humans and demons began because of two people a demon lord and his mate, a demon lord named Sesshomaru. The book said, he and his mate, a Yori, daughter of some Inu demon down south, felt humans were to be controlled. Sesshomaru apparently on worked on the effort to control humans who were 'beginning to destroy the earth' for a few years before his demise by a dragon demon, but his mate continued on in his absence.

It was Sesshomaru's fault her future world had become bleak? Was it her fault for saving him from Inuyasha in someway? Was Inuyasha suppose to destroy his brother? He wasn't even so bad at the end of it all.

She bit her lip. dammit...

"Are you alright?" Boki was her pet brave enough to ask.

Kagome quickly stands, still holding onto the book. "I do not want to be interrupted, finish chores and practice."

"Yes, master." All of them say at once. "Thank you for feeding us."

Kagome quickly finds her way to her office and shuts herself inside.

It's nearly two o'clock when she finishes reading the book and note taking. She growls in frustration, remembering having to pick up Souta.

(O)

Souta's new school on the other side of New Edo had more hanyos, so it was no surprise he was surrounded by at least five of them, a soccer ball bouncing on his head outside his school. When Souta saw her, smelt her, whatever it was, he bolted for her all smiles.

"Kagome!" The nine-year old yelled happily, stopping short of her. "Are you here to pick me up?"

Kagome quietly sighs. "Go play with your friends, I have to talk with your headmaster." He nodded and bolted away again.

After heatedly speaking to a rather prickly old lady about tuitions and what not, the young woman simply paid for her brother's tuition for a whole year and was sure to get a receipt. Then she escorted her brother home to Yukii.

(O)

She's not very sure if was the lack of sleep and desperation not to lose her spot of number one, but an insane idea came to her as she worked in her office that night. It was insane and honestly could backfire in a thousand ways, plus, it would likely not work at all anyway.

Finding a demon with equal abilities as Gold Beast would be impossible... here and now. He was special, rare. The only way to beat him was finding a demon just as rare and special.

"Asiko!" She called out, not very loud, but the egg plant haired demon would hear her anyway. He was poking into her office a second later.

"Yes, master?"

"Bring me two of the collars I bought a few weeks ago, level D ones." He bows his head and vanishes, returning two minutes later with a yellow bag. He approaches her, setting the bag in front of her. She opens the bag, pulling out the black pieces of metal, which were in halves, open, she could see the black prongs inside of them.

"Master, " Asiko quietly says, "are you worried about the golden beast?" He asks carefully. "If you are, I can go against him... I think I'll win."

Kagome blinks at him before allowing a tiny smile to spread across her face. "No... No... come here." He bends down, for he wasn't towering over her in her seat, her hand finds his face as she carefully pats his face. Asiko leans into her hand. "You wouldn't be able to win, Asiko." She tells him simply.

Asiko frowns, leaning further into her hand. " I would, master, I wouldn't allow myself to disappoint you."

"Asiko," Kagome huffs, leaning back in her office chair, "you do realize being a good fighter instills understanding when you can win a fight and when you cannot. You can leave now, I have to think about things."

(O)

"I do wish I could accompany you, master." Miho follows behind her as she quickly walks down her home's pathway leading to the gate which led out of her warehouse grounds.

"I'll be back in four days, if I do not come back my mother inherits you all, she'll likely sell you though..." Miho stops walking.

"Why wouldn't you come back?"

She ignored his question. "Tell Boki he's in charge while I'm gone." The young woman turns, leveling Miho with a stare. "You should attempt to stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

He nods right away. "Yes, master." Kagome had successfully turned him into her pet, but that hardly stopped him from acting up when she wasn't around.

"Also, leave Naru alone, if you won more than you lost I would show you just as much affection."

Miho looked as if he had been caught with his hand inside his mother's pocketbook. "I..." He bows his head. "Yes, master."

Kagome nods, shrugging her backpack further up her shoulder. She left, heading towards what was once her family shrine.

The whore house had been burned down years ago leaving a pile of gray rubble in its memory. Nothing had been built in it's place. The young woman only hoped nothing happened with the well house.

She carefully goes over her plan in her head as she walks up uneven stairs leading to the whore house's rubble. Her plan, capture herself a powerful demon, one who was at fault for a five hundred year old war between humans and demons, Sesshomaru. The Inu demon didn't exist anymore, but he certainly did on the other side of the well. If only the well could open for one more time. One more time is all she needed. She held no real hope of it working, the well had locked her out of it a long time ago. But not trying wasn't an option, if the Golden Beast continued on his winning streak, she would lose her sponsors to the Golden Beast's master. She only had a few pets, she wasn't Hojo whose family had built a fairly impressive business out of if, with hundreds of demons and lots of money. She had five fairly good, harsh trained demons, all of her money came from sponsors. Her reputation was what was keeping herself and her family a float. The only way to do this was by having something under her sleeve, a very rare, very powerful demon would do.

Kagome begins walking to the well house once at the top, her left hand squeezing her backpack's straps nervously. The well house hasn't been torn down, it was actually the only building standing. She comes to a stop outside the well's door, her hand falling onto its door, only for it to fall apart underneath her hand, slamming against the edge of the well inside. She quickly steps back, avoiding a piece of its roof as it collapses, almost hitting on her right. She coughs into her hand as dust hits her in the face, eyes stinging, she frowns into blackened area, spider webs and dust is what welcomes her back. She takes a careful breath of clean air and begins carefully climbing across its broken door, stepping carefully on the wooden steps inside. The early afternoon light barely brightens all of the blackened insides of the well house.

A shaky breath leaves her as she frowns down the black well. Logically, she wouldn't be able to travel in time any longer, her mission in the feudal era was over, but... The young woman couldn't help but feel as if she fate had screwed her over, had put an impossible burden onto her stupid shoulders and she had fucked up, as anyone would have expected out of a fifteen year old. She was able to right the wrongs she had a hand in creating in the feudal era, which had in result caused issues in her own world. It was only fair, she thought bitterly, that fate, the Well, whoever, whatever it was running this shit, to allow her a chance to make herself feel better. Revenge was how she breathed now. vengeance against those filthy demons who had... who destroyed her and a her fellow humans, who terrorized and broken them, she wanted revenge. Honestly, Kagome felt her own logic was flawed, ruled by blind hatred and heavy fear of demons. The time traveler felt as if such a opportunity should be offered, fate owed her a chance to feel better.

She could right a wrong, show a demon who thought it was alright to enslave humans how it felt to be a slave. It was her fault anyway, that he was alive to start with, he was obviously suppose to die before he was able to have the chance to start the war.. It was her fault, there was something she changed, something that caused such a drastic change.

The young woman frowns into the inky black depths of the well, feeling nothing, no pulse of magic, no tingle of demonic energy, nothing. Still... she came all the way here anyway. Without allowing herself anymore time to think about it, the time traveler quickly leaps into the well.

She actually realizes nothing's happening when she's halfway down, a few seconds before her body hits painfully with the bottom of the well. She winces lowly, somehow landing without breaking anything. She quietly growls to herself, looking up at the well house's roof.

A sigh tumbles from her numb lips. "Stupid..." She whispers. "You owe us!" She yells at the well, shaking her fist into the air. "It's my fault the world is a piece of shit now, but it's your fault too!" Kagome, without thinking, hit the well's wall with her fist and screamed at herself. "Stupid!" She winced hugging her fist.

After a short breath, Kagome began climbing out to the well, using the wooden ladder still inside of the well. She hoped it wouldn't break. Once at the top, she turned and angrily glared at the well again.

"Work damn it!" Her hands slammed down onto the wells lid. She takes a breath before once again jumping into the well.

Blue encircles her.

(O)

Inuyasha

He wasn't on the other side of the well when she ended up at the bottom of it five hundred years into yesterday, but it was his name which came to her mind as a wave of nostalgia hit her square in the chest. It had been years since the young woman had allowed herself to think of her hanyo friend, mostly because of her unwillingness to group him in with demons, who now, she hated. Because, if she in any way still held Inuyasha in her heart, there was no way she could keep up her hatred for demons, not truly, not how she wants. She had already written off her affection for Shippo as a special case because he was a child, one who had yet to grow into the filthy demon he 'would' become. It had hurt her, such thoughts, but there was no other option, only the truth. It was how when she broke her pets she 'felt' nothing, it was how, when she would see their fear, almost taste it, it brought her peace instead of guilt.

Now, as she used overgrown veins as a mean to lift herself from the well, she couldn't help but think of him, of Inuyasha. She hoped she wouldn't have the misfortune to run into him. No, she wanted in and out as quickly as possible. As much as she wanted nothing more than to return here on the first few months of being stuck back in the future, now the very thought of living in a world in which demons still held so much power... sickened her. She couldn't be here very long, she couldn't ever allow anyone who she was friends with here to see her again.

Once at the top, she quickly began her search for Sesshomaru and her avoidance of Inuyasha.

(O)

She went hunting for new pets a couple of times with Hojo, it was how Asiko, Miho, and Naru came to be in her possession. She had spent weeks out in the forest around New Edo with Hojo and one of his pets, searching of hidden demons, first it was Miho, who was hidden on a cave. Hojo's pet had attacked first, forcing Miho to stay in one area and not escape. They had heard about the whore house owner hiding in the eastern part of what once was Inuyasha no Moi and she had wanted him, she wanted him bad.

So while he was distracted by Hojo's pet, the young woman had removed a collar from her backpack, added her blood into the collar's side chamber by cutting her finger along the insides prongs. Kagome was pretty sure the collars worked with some type of magic along with technology, there was no other way to explain such a thing was possible. The collars were to complex, connecting human and demon in a one way connection, infecting so much pain with only a word. After adding her blood, she then set the collar onto the ground, pressing a button on its side, it would vibrate, it's prongs brightly glowing blue. Then, the collar had floated, before flying off in search of the target, capturing the target, the collar had harshly latched onto Miho's neck bringing him to the ground.

It always worked in such away. The filthy demon would scream and yell, fighting against the collar, yanking at it, clawing at it. But the collar always won. She has used Miho to capture Asiko and Asiko to capture Naru, it was nothing like forcing a demon to betray their own kind in such away. It was another way she broke them mentally, usually succeeding in turning them into cowering, whimpering animals. She frightened herself sometimes.

But not breaking a demon completely could have horrible consequences, like a weak fighter and a potential threat to others not bonded by blood with the collard demon. The only weapon she had were a few collars, and she had no intentions of bringing more than Sesshomaru back with her. He would be hard if not impossible to capture enough. So, Kagome hoped she wouldn't have to run into any other demons.

At first no one was following her, but her dimmed, unused powers picked it up on her second day of travel, its presence throbbing on the back of her subconscious like a forgotten memory. Who ever it was, was following her at a tentativeness, almost uncertain pace as if they were unsure if they weren't imagining things. It had begun up when she had finally left Inuyasha's forest. The young woman had a few ideas on who it was.

Sighing, she had stopped at a creek, shrugging off her backpack, she quickly looked inside and found her spray - Demon spray. It was how they were able to sneak up on demons in hiding, it was a spray which masked a human's smell. She quickly sprayed her hair with it, before quickly gathering her backpack and running, not wanting to be around for when her stalker realized her scent had vanished and went to investigate why.

(O)

Third day, she found herself in the western lands. She works on the collars, deciding that using two on Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be a bad idea, just for when. It was risky, too much pain and a demon could go insane, too insane to be useful in a fight, too insane to be useful in any way, and would simply become a shell, but this was a very powerful being. It was needed.

She cut her finger on both collars prongs, her blood dripping slowly down both, but it wasn't until the fourth day did she actually run into the Beast of the West. Honestly he breezed in from seemingly the air, scaring her nearly out of her skin.

"Why are you in my lands?" He asked dryly. Honestly, she was flattered he could recall her, it had been ten years. She was also flattered he had actually came himself, she thought he would have other people to do that. Especially since according to the history text-book he was on his way to starting a movement against humans, and having a mate, the young woman thought he would be busy. His golden eyes narrow as he watches her from his position from the other side of the clearing.

"It's you, Lord Sesshomaru," she chirped smiling. "I was hoping to see you." She tells him honestly.

Golden eyes narrow slightly more. "What could you possibly want with this Sesshomaru?" It wasn't worded very affably. His sneer wasn't helping.

"Well you see," The young woman continues smiling, shrugging off her backpack, feeling his gaze burning a hole into her, she began removing the collar halves, "I have a question."

He's watching her now even more closely, his one hand wrapped around his sword. He had some very good instincts obviously, his attention was on the contraptions. Kagome took a breath, this would be hard, she had no back up, no demon body guards stopping him from slashing her open before the collars are able to take hold. She would need a lot of luck.

She watched him, still bent over both collars below her. "Are you already mated with Yori-sama?" His slight twitch tells her all she needs, she clicks both collars' buttons. Vibrations, light, then they attacked him.

As she was hoping Sesshomaru brows only twitched, his hand, instead of taking out his sword simply batted both collars away effortlessly. She was hoping for arrogance. He then snarled at her, very like going to start-up with some icy words, promising a slow death, but the collars flew at him again, forcing him to jump away from one of them and snag the other out of the air. He only had one hand, she was banking on that. The collar not in his hold quickly clamped around his neck with a vibrating clicking noise.

"Edo!" She had quickly said, shakily. Sesshomaru legs buckled, his golden eyes bulged, his hand slackened and soon the other pieace of metal was around his upper arm, sinking into his flesh. "Edo!" She again said. Sesshomaru dropped all the way, his body oddly still as he hissed and snarled, his fingers on the collar around his neck.

She watched him whither, panting slightly, she watched his golden eyes begin to turn red. She winces mentally, for him. As soon as his power began to course though his body, the collar directly it back at him, hitting him hard, finally, he finally screamed. It was a bone-chilling scream.

She waits until he's all screamed out as she normally would and approaches. "You should really calm yourself." She whispers standing over him. "Your pain will lessen if you calm yourself." She tells him bending over him, her voice as gentle as a feather. It confuses her pets, mixing a soft act with a harsh one, it was part of breaking them mentally. Showing them that as easy as she could inflict agony upon them, she could also take it away.

Her right hand was inches from his head, a soft hand would weaken his hurt, when the Inu demon sprung forward, his long claws grazing her face, before the collars latched back on, forcing him back down into a whimpering ball, increasing it's force.

She had fallen backwards onto her behind, her hand quickly finding her bleeding face. Her blue eyes wide in shock. He had been able to break free for a few seconds, he truly was strong, two collars, and he was still able to break free, even if only for a few seconds.

She frowns. Anger itching out across her skin as she took her hand away from her face and stared at her bloody hand. It had been years since a demon had hurt her. Years. An unhappily growl escapes her.

"You made a mistake." The woman says lowly. "Sesshomaru-kun, a big one." The woman leans back, watching him whither, sweat began pouring from his face quickly, her face indifferent. "Edo..." She once again says, a strangled noise wiggles from his lips. His fangs dig into his face, blood running quickly down his chin. She watches him wither in pain like that for an hour, she would have went a few more hours if she felt it wasn't a risk being in the filthy demon's land. "Are you done?" Her words are whispered but harsh. "Do you want your pain to stop?" Another fifteen minutes go by before his head actually moves in a tiny nod. Kagome quietly sighed. Of course this was going to be hard. Her hand finds Sesshomaru's sweaty hair, fingers playing with the wet hair. "Now, that's a good boy," she whispered her release words, his body relaxed under her hand. "Now, do not try anything stupid again... If you try hurting your kind owner, only pain will follow because of the collars. It's my advice to you, Sesshomaru-kun." A weak growl is her answer. His golden eyes spring open, but he's smart enough not to attack her again, instead he nearly spits at her.

"Remove this..." He orders in a hoarse voice.

"You see..." The woman stands, hands on her hips, "You're no longer in a position to order anyone anymore and I don't have time for any of this, follow me."

The woman turns, starting to walk away, she's only a few feet away when Sesshomaru collapses in a pile of again, hissing and snarling. The time traveler sighs. She only waits fifteen minutes before bending beside the Inu demon, patting his head. "Now... Now... I thought you were more intelligent than that?" Another sigh. "Good boy," she cooes. He instantly calms, his pain melting away. "Do not attack again and follow me now." She turns and begins walking again. "Now, if not, I'll be forced into saying the word again."

(O)

He followed without anymore couching, which she happy about. Though she was pretty sure he was waiting on a opportunity to tear her apart, while trying to figure out a way to do that without collapsing in pain.

In desperation to get home quicker, Kagome walked all night and all day, Sesshomaru glaring at her back was a wonderful pusher forward. She hoped because of the collar, Sesshomaru would be able to travel down the well, it was another hole in her plans really. But the collar was a bond between two parties, one being the creator of it, also created its rules. Like, the Inu demon would never be able to run away from her without crumbling in pain, while the human is able to travel as far away as she wants.

A day and a half is how long it takes her, without allowing herself any breaks, she's at the well in a day and a half. She turns once in the clearing to face the hollowly silent Inu demon. He was still staring at her, his face twisted still in anger. Well...

"We will be heading home now," Kagome tells him quickly. Wanting out before Inuyasha showed up. "Now, go..." She waves at the well. He only stares heatedly at her, barely sparing the well a glance. "You're trying it out aren't you? Well, you cannot, not now. So go, before I say the word."

His lips pull back as he hisses. "Go?" He asked fangs barred.

"Oh yeah..." Kagome utters under her breath, "go, as in... I don't have to explain anything to you. We will be climbing into the well is all I'll say. Come..." The woman waves him after her as she walks quickly to the well. It takes much to long for him to join her. But that could would be corrected at a later date, now getting out of here was in order. Sesshomaru glanced briefly at the well, she holds out her hand. "You have to grab my hand." That could be a lie, the woman had no idea. "Now!" He only stares. "Sesshomaru..."

"No," he answered dryly. "I will not touch your filthy human hand. I have not a clue what type of spell you've conjured and put on me, but I followed you around out of curiosity nothing else. This now ends, remove yo - "

"Edo...Edo...Edo...Edo..." She quietly chanted with a sigh, he instantly doubled over, a low gasp, he is only able to stand because of the well, which he had dug his nails into the wood. Kagome's hands find his back, his pain lifting slightly, she then grabbed his sleeve and dropped both of them into the well.

Blue light encircled both of them.

(O)

He fainted. Sesshomaru, Tai Youkai of the west, fainted from pain. At the bottom of the well in Kagome's time. Instead of allowing the fragments of metal to wake him up as normally would and force him to finish out his punishment, the woman bent beside him, patting his head, uttering a 'good boy'. His body slumped in unconsciousness.

Now, she huffed, blue eyes on the well's roof. How was she to get him home?

A sigh wiggles from her. "Naru!" She yells as loud as she can, focusing on the connection between her and her other Inu demon. It was fifteen minutes after when Naru appeared above her, frowning into the well.

"Master...?" He questioned softly. A second later he was jumping into the well, his hand hesitantly touching her right cheek. "What happened?" Kagome blinked and Naru quickly returns his hand, bowing his head. "I am sorry, master."

Kagome huffs, glancing at the unconscious Sesshomaru, lightly touching the angry claw marks on her face. It hurt horribly. "I need you to pick him up. You'll carry him home."

Naru finally notices Sesshomaru's still form on the well houses floor. Naru shoots his master a brief, confused, look before bending and scoping the fellow Inu demon up over his shoulder.

"I'll climb up on my own, meet you at the top." She once again sighs.

"I can come back for you, master." Naru offers.

"No, that's fine," the woman nods. "I can manage on my own." He nods once before easily jumping out of the well quickly. She climbs out of the well slowly, suddenly very tired. Naru is waiting on her at the top and with a nod both of them head home. Naru's isn't one to ask questions, she's happy about that.

All of her pets greeted her once they entered into the warehouse, eyeing the form over Naru's shoulder. Kagome toed her shoes off and dropped her bag off her shoulder, her body suddenly very achy. She ignored her pets as she tugged her ponytail loose and scratched at her healing face, wincing quietly. She yawned.

"Is he the one who hurt you, master?" Miho asked, a growl tainting his voice as he glared at the unconscious Tai Youkai. His dark hair is under a gray scarf, a dry rag clenched in his fist. Asiko with a mop in his left hand was a finale clue that her pets were busy doing the chores.

Miho still had issues getting the idea of not questioning her in his head, but he had always been like that. Apparently there wasn't enough punishments in the world would help him to understand.

"I'll handle it." The woman waved her hand lazily. " Take him down the New pet training, chain him up, use the extra chains, all of them... Also, take away his sword, place it in the back room. After, do not bother him. I intend on visiting him later. Am I understood?"

"Yes, master." All five bow.

"Good, I'm going to bed." She nodded once, then dragged herself into her house and made her way to her bedroom. After a quick shower, she changed into sweats and a gray T-shirt and fell onto her awaiting bed.

She was almost asleep when she heard a slight tap on her door. Sighing, she half-heartedly picks her head up off her pillow, blankly staring at the wooden door. She was so tired...

"What is it?"

Her door was slid open a little to reveal a very nervous Naru, he fidgeted before briefly looking over his shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Naru?" She asked softly, already losing her fight with sleep. He holds up a first-aid kit, but no words left his mouth. He was nearly shaking, which meant he was afraid of her reaction, which meant it wasn't his idea to come. One of the others, likely Miho, had sent him in, understand he was less likely to get into serious trouble. Using her weakness against her. She honestly did have a weakness for Naru. Sighing, she nods. "Fine... all of you can come in."

Naru entered slowly, the others piling in behind him, none of them willing to look at her directly. Sitting up, Kagome waited on them, watching as Naru set the box down onto the nightstand, beginning to take out what he would need. She allowed Naru to clean and bandage her wound with shaky fingers.

"This is very nice of you guys." She whispered, fixing all of them with stares.

"As much as you bandage us up, master, it is only right." Boki speaks quietly from behind Naru. Kagome bit her bottom lip harshly, frowning. A tingle of guilt hit her.

"How would you guys like to keep me company while I sleep?" At her words all five of them perk up.

"I'll go get my blanket." Miho exclaimed breathlessly.

"No" Kagome halts him. "My bed's big enough to share." It was a big bed, but not all that big, not for herself and five full-grown demons. But they piled onto her bed after a moment anyway. She found herself pressed between Ran and Naru, while Asiko and Boki were at her feet, Miho on the other side of Ran. The woman laughed quietly as Asiko hissed at Boki for kicking him.

She began petting Naru's hair as she began drifting off. "You're all my good boys." She whispered. Naru relaxed underneath her hand and a few pleased whimpers came from a few of her pets.

Now... she thought tiredly, she would have to turn Sesshomaru into this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Please Review

Kagome taped her pen against her notebook, staring at the name written across her new page. Usually before 'training' she would write her new demon's issues - what would make taming them hard - and weakness down - ways of breaking quickly - and organize a plan. Sesshomaru would be no different.

"His name is Sesshomaru?" Ran questions softly. Some how the blond had wiggled his head onto stomach. It was morning now, but all her pets still lay around her on her bed. Ran was looking up at her notebook.

"Yes..." She nods, scratching the blonds kitty ears. Ran purred, pressing his head further into her stomach. The woman laughed a little. "I need my upper body back, Ran-kun."

Once having it back, she fully sat up in bed, staring at the notebook. Her Sesshomaru's biggest issue would be his pride and arrogance, it had ironically been the very reason collaring him had worked. He had underestimated a seemingly harmless object and it cost him. She wrote arrogance onto the notebook as number one.

Another issue would be that he was strong, she quickly wrote the word strength down. His strength she would have to go an extra mile in breaking him. She could always break him with the collars alone but...

(O)

She wore a passive, cold mask when she broke her pets. She checked any morals she had and drop all of them at her bedroom's door. She had a job to do, and she always did it well. She would break Sesshomaru like the others, make him seek her affection and attention instead of her pain and indifference. He would beg her.

He was awake when she opens his prison door, glowering at her, his bright golden eyes glinting at her in the near darkness. A growl lifts into the air. She clicks on the bulb inside and it quickly sputtered on, showing off a chained Sesshomaru, his arms spread out at his sides, along with both legs. A priest had written a spell into the chains, so they were unbreakable.

"You will pay for your insolence." The inu demon growled as still as a statue. "Yo - "

"No," Kagome interrupts him sharply, pointing at her face, "you will pay for what you did." She walks further into Sesshomaru's prison, unzipping her long ash gray jacket, carefully, slowly taking it off, making a show of it on purpose. Once it's off and she's left in a white tank, she folds her ash gray jacket over a wooden chair a few feet from her. "I should start by teaching you rules, don't you think?" She asked as if she was asking if he thought a certain shirt was nice. "I guess it's a lesson in not touching your owner with ill intent?"

"You do not own me." He hisses. "I will kill you."

"Also... not threatening your owner should be another one." The woman looks down at her belt, unclasping a small blade from it, the time traveler approached her new pet, closing the tiny gap between them. "You see this?" She asked him, ignoring his snarls and hisses. She holds her blade up, showing it to him. "You see the words written around its helt?" A growl is her answer. Kagome wasn't expecting a real answer anyway. "When your owner asks you a question, Sesshomaru-kun, you answer it." The blade's point his pressed into his upper shoulder, with a twist of her wrist, it cuts into Sesshoumaru's shirt, only nicking his flesh underneath, his skin sizzled anyway. His body stiffening is her indication it had hurt him. "You don't need such clothes anymore, you're not a royal anymore." The woman explains, without hesitating on continuing cutting up his shirt. "You're my pet, I own you. You wear what I give you, eat what allow, and speak when I say speak, among others..."

"You are a naïve human if you think I, Sesshomaru, can be turned into a pet by a silly human."

He's bare now from the waist up, his white clothing in strips at his feet. His flesh was marred by sizzling cuts, none of them more than nicks. Kagome tightly smiles, a mocking smile. "Oh?" She questions sardonically. The blade's point finds a place onto his face, above one of his facial marks.

"You think your human means of torture will hurt this Sesshomaru?" He continues voice tainted with hatred. "Have your fun now, because when I break free I will show you no mercy."

She nods, staring at the blade on his face. "I won't forget your words Sesshomaru-kun." She cuts into his face, his body stiffens more as she cuts down his face, from below his left eye to his mouth. The wound sizzles and bleeds. Sesshomaru grunts. Kagome cuts him again, digging into his face with the blade below her first cut. Her face is indifferent, unchanging.

Sesshomaru finally snaps his head back, away from her. "You isolate bitch!" He yelled breathlessly, blood seeping off his face.

"That is not a nice word, Sesshomaru." She comments dryly, stepping towards him again, until her body was nearly on top of his. He hissed staring at her with rage filled golden eyes. She quickly slashed him along his unmarred side. "No eye contact, you are not allowed." She tells him flatly. He continues staring, testing her. She took a step back and slapped him. It only hurt because of the cuts on his face, but causing him pain from her slap wasn't her intention really, either way her fingers dug into the cuts. He howled in rage and pain. "Shut up!"

She once again slapped him, probably hurting her hand more than his face. He howled again and she once again slapped him. He howled, spite, growled and hissed, she once again slapped him. "Shut up!"

"You bi - " She once again slapped him, his head actually moving from the force.

"I told you not to make a sound."

He growled.

Slap

He hissed

Slap

He cursed

Slap

Repeat, over and over again. Until finally her whispered 'shut up' was met with silence and an icy glare, but he was quiet. It had been hours, and his face was red with blood and her hand ached painfully. A sharp spike of pain also raced over her shoulder, she hid it however.

She turned her back on him and went for her forgotten jacket, and slowly shrugged it on. "I'll see you, tomorrow, Sesshomaru." She left him quietly glaring behind her.

(O)

Sesshomaru growled upon seeing her again nearly mid-afternoon a day later. His lesson yesterday already forgotten apparently. She's not very surprised. But, he was surprised upon seeing a fellow Inu demon follow her inside his prison, his head bowed behind her, submitting to the tiny human woman in front of him.

"Hello, Sesshomaru-kun, this is Naru..." She introduced happily, unzipping her ash gray jacket and placing it onto the wooden chair again. She turns her attention on the Inu demon who silently stood behind her. "I want him hung up by his arms only... right there is good." She crossed her arms. "Uh... I'll make it easy for you, Naru. Edo..."

Sesshomaru's body went oddly still, his growl cut off, his golden eyes bulged.

"Edo..." She again said. His body collapsed and he hung from the chains, hissing.

Naru stepped forward and began unchaining the other Inu demon, easily and roughly setting him onto the hard floor, before going to set up Sesshomaru's restraints from another wall, attaching them to the ceiling. He then lugged a growling Sesshomaru to his feet, cuffing his arms into the bindings.

Once he was finished and Sesshomaru was dangling from the ceiling, he turns his attention to his master, waiting on further instructions.

"You can leave now, Naru." The inu demon bows before exiting.

The woman sighs, her attention returning to Sesshomaru, she approaches him, her hand on still healing cuts. "Good boy..." His growls silence and his body relaxes, but the inu demon glares anyway. "You're being bad again huh?" She asked as if he were a child, her hand falling from his face. "Oh Sesshomaru..."

She unclasped a coiled whip from her hip, staring at him sadly. "My precious Sesshomaru-mutt." The inu demon snarled. "I am your master, Sesshomaru, listen to me." She vanishes behind him. "You've been a bad boy and I have to do something about that. You understand, don't you?" Behind him she uncoiled her whip and rolled her still aching shoulder. "Bad pets are beaten, you understand don't you?"

The whip snapped at the air, but never reached his back. Sesshomaru's muscles had noticeably tensed, preparing for it, only to relax when nothing happened. She hit him when his body relaxed.

A loud sizzle echoed out in Sesshomaru's prison as Kagome's whip sliced into his back, burning him. Sesshomaru grunted in pain. She hit him with her purifying whip another fifteen times, before taking a break as she took a breath.

Her blue eyes danced across what was once the inu demon's back, now finding bloody, blistered skin. Blood soaked his pants and dripped onto the floor, also tainting his white hair which hadn't been placed over his shoulder. He had yet to scream as she enjoyed, but was also not very surprised really, he is Sesshomaru. But he was breathing heavily, his body shaking with pants. She took a few more breaths ready to start in on the inu demon again.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked suddenly, voice weak. "I did nothing to you."

She was honestly surprised he had asked. "Nothing, I suppose..." The woman pondered how to answer his question, "directly anyway." She hit him again, his body surged forward. A weak whimper she heard was satisfying. She wiped at her sweaty face with the back of her hand. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

No answer.

"Sesshomaru..." she warns, whip hitting the air.

"Hurt..." He answers barely above a whisper, words filled with bitterness. "I am in pain."

"Yes you are," the woman nods, "because bad boys are hurt when they do bad." She quietly sighs, now exhausted. "Naru!" She called out. Her favorite was before her in seconds, nose crinkling at the odor of blood and sweat, his attention briefly on Sesshomaru's torn back. A shadow crosses his face with a memory no doubt. His gaze though, lands on his obviously exhausted owner.

"Yes, master?"

"I need you to set him on his stomach, no chains."

(O)

"The collar makes you heal slower and stores away a lot of your demonic energy." Kagome quietly says the following afternoon. The woman keeps her ash gray coat on and instead sets a first aid kit onto the wooden chair. "You still heal fast though, but not as fast." The young woman explains, her blue eyes finding Sesshomaru's limp form, still laying on his stomach, unmoved from yesterday. "You'll grow use to it." His back was still a mess. "Are you able to stand?"

He's quiet at first. "No," he answers gruffly when Kagome huffs.

"Well, I need you to sit up at least." The time traveler sighs, grabbing the box from the chair and settling herself onto the floor. "Now, Sesshomaru..." She quietly said after a moment of his inaction. "It would be wise if you..."

With a grunt and a wince, he began a slow journey of sitting up. He quietly panted once he was finished. Kagome began cleaning the cuts on his back, using nearly all the contents and bandaging him up. His body was hunched over and stiff.

"You will pay..." He whispered when she was finished wrapping up his back. Kagome quietly sighed.

"No Sesshomaru..." She tells him simply," That will not happen." She gathers her items back into the box and stands. "You must be hungry." She comments flippantly before walking out, only to stop outside the open doorway. "Sesshomaru..." She waits until he throws a glance at her over his shoulder before finally speaking. She then points at the open door, "No... stay in here, no, leave. You stay." She wagged her finger, harshly telling him as if he were a dog. She then places a bottle of water from he pants pocket on the inside of his prison. The crookedly grins "good boy." She vanishes, leaving his prison door open.

(O)

She comes back seventeen days later with rice balls in a plastic bag.

His prison's open doorway mocked him, but he wasn't an idiot and he wouldn't fall for such an obvious trap. But he had snatched up Instead he fumed silently in his prison, using a corner of it as a bathroom, and attempting to ignore his stomach pains and need for food. He was growing weaker with everyday, being sucked on by the collar and weakened by lack of food. He was ashamed of his own state. His body odor was horrible, causing himself headaches and stomach unease. He could barely walk and he was filthy.

When Kagome appeared with the bag of rice ball, he was struck between wanting to growl and her and wanting her food. He watched her place a small hand over her nose.

"You smell, Sesshomaru-mutt." Her disgusted sneer angered him, but his mouth remained shut. "It's been awhile." The woman says. She briefly looked around, blue eyes settling on his 'bathroom', suddenly Sesshomaru couldn't even look at her. His shame like an inferno. "I suppose if you have to go, you have to go." She actually snorts with laughter.

A growl escapes him before he can stop it. He was looking away from her, so he completely missed her approach until he was smacked. He bit back another growl, fought with himself to keep his anger down. It would only back fire on him.

Sesshomaru glares at his dried blood on the floor.

"Now... that's over." She chirped as if nothing happened. "Would you like to eat a rice ball, Sesshomaru?"

His stomach shifted with pain, his golden eyes were on her a second after she asked, and his head nodding without him realizing it. He cursed himself mentally for walking straight into a chance for Kagome to shame him. But he was quietly surprised when she opened her bag and handed him a rice ball.

He only stared at it at first, frowning, trying to figure out the trick. Only when Kagome began back away, with 'his' rice ball. He quickly snatched it out of her hand, shoving it into his mouth before the woman could steal it back. At her self-satisfied smile, the inu demon felt a wave of hot and heavy shame. He chewed on his meal slowly, attempting to swallow it with what ever dignity he could still pretend he has. His hunger hadn't even slightly been quenched by the tiny rice ball, his golden eyes found her bag of rice balls. His mouth watered.

"Would you like the others, Sesshomaru?"

He nodded, still watching the bag of rice balls.

"Well, shouldn't you thank be first?" The woman laughs a little. "You sort of look like Inuyasha when you make the expression, Sesshomaru."

He bites his lip hard, swallowing a growl. "I... Thank you." He finally whispered in a restrained voice.

"Thank you..." The woman repeats, obviously hinting, voice trailing.

Sesshomaru realizes fairly quickly what it is she's hinting at. What it is she wants. A snarl pulls at his lips. She would not be like that other pathetic Inu demon and bare his neck and whimper 'master' at this stupid human. No... he has his pride, it's all he has now.

"No..." He hisses. "I do not belong to you. I will not lower myself any further."

"Hmm" That is all she ends up saying is hmm. She nods as if finally understanding a complex issue. Her attention lingers on the bag of rice balls before turning around and walking out of his prison with a shrug.

Her indifference unnerved him. Her vanishing so quickly with his food was like a blow to the face. His stomach twisted with hunger, obviously angry with him for his mistake, for having his stupid pride.

But what was he even suppose to do...?

His golden eyes dart to the floor, searching below him, fingers pressing into the concrete they pick up rice that had fallen from his rice ball, bringing them to his mouth, savoring it. He had never felt as low as he had at that very second before in his life.

(O)

A few days go by and his hunger is nearly driving him mad. Adding to the issue, he needs water. His mouth was as dry as sandpaper. He was sitting along the back wall of his prison, far as he could away from his 'bathroom', when two of her pets showed up.

One was a sparrow demon with yellow marking on his left cheek, while the other he had seen before, the Inu demon.

"What?" He had hissed, straightening his back, body tensing incase the woman had sent them in to punish him. It wouldn't be easy on them, he would fight back as best he could.

"Master sent us..." Sparrow demons says dryly, "she told us you needed a bath... Which..." His nose crinkles, "you do. Disgusting..." Sparrow looked at the Inu demon beside him. "I'm not carrying him."

Naru, Kagome had said his name is Naru, only shrugged.

Sparrow huffs. "Stand up, you're washing that crap off of you. Master's orders... unless you want us going to get her. She's feeling ill, so she's not very nice today."

Sesshomaru growls, using the wall as a support to get onto his feet. His legs almost buckled. But he's able to stay up. Both demons quickly exit without waiting on him, forcing Sesshomaru to keep up with them on numb legs. He nearly falls dozens of times on his way to his prison's door, freezing in its foyer. Both demons are already half-way down the hall. He was frozen by Kagome words not to step foot out of his prison, he was actually surprised at his hesitance, at his fear. His mind raced...

She had said he could...

She had sent her demons...

What if it's a trick...

His own fear has stomach churning in disgust. How could he be afraid of a weak human woman? Because that weak human woman had inflicted pain like he had never felt before on his person. That's why.

Both demons stop nearly at the end of the hall, both looking back at him, understanding, surprisingly on his both demon's features. He quietly growled. He had nothing in common with them. He wasn't... He wouldn't be... a dog beaten into submission. He took a shaky step out of his prison. Head held high, he walks.

(O)

He walks into a room with floor and wall tiles, some type of spout coming from the wall. He thought they were taking him to bathe? He turns around wondering what type of game was being had.

Sparrow blankly stared at him and he blankly stared back. "What? You have no idea how to use a shower do you?" The black-haired demon howls with laughter, bending over and into a stoic Naru. "Seriously? I swear I don't understand what our master was..."

"Miho..." Naru cuts him off. "Do not insult our master."

Miho huffed, as if horrified at the thought. "I wasn't, I was insulting him." His finger pokes out at the other Inu demon. Naru ignored him and only leveled with a stare. "You turn those handles, on the left his hot and on the other side is cold, water shoots out of there Miho explained half-heartedly. "Soap is on that thing."

Sesshomaru lips presses into one another, annoyed by the thinner demon. But his glare is met with the backs of the both demons when they leave.

The inu demon manages with the odd bathing object, astonished when water spurted out of the tiny spout, as hot as hot spring water, maybe even more. He had drunk his fill of the water before washing up.

Both demons return when he finishes, Miho throwing clothing at him. "I want them back in perfect condition." Miho says. "Wash them as well, I don't want them to smell like filthy dog."

Usually Sesshomaru didn't have to put up with anyone talking to him in the way this stupid sparrow was speaking, his power was legendary, no one challenged him and walked away without at least a good beating. His patients was already short-tempered as well because of his situation. He attacked Miho, naked no matter, slamming the thin demon into the wall behind him, his one hand on his neck, squeezing. The wall had dented.

He opened him mouth to curse at the obviously weaker demon but froze at the bloody teethed smile he was met with. He quickly realized his mistake. He was slow in realizing the trap until now.

He felt claws dig into his shoulder and yank him back away from Miho, his body thrown away from the bird demon. He was able to flip around before hit the wall on the other side, unstably landing on his feet, he faced both demons. Naru growled at him while the bird smirked.

(O)

She had bags underneath her blue eyes and an annoyed sneer on her sickly pale features. She wasn't feeling well, it was obvious, almost as much as her anger.

He couldn't breath, his reaction to the woman's displeasure was irritating but true. His back pressed into the wall behind him, he watched her. His new clothing felt constricting, chains around his body, he was unused to its material.

"I'm sure it was Miho who tricked you into attacking, he's like that." The woman combed at her black strands, sighing. "But you broke one of my rules with you attacking one of your fellow brothers." Her blue eyes narrowed. "Yes, he and my other pets are your brothers now. You do not attack a brother... an ideal I'm sure you won't understand very easily." Another sigh. "Speak..."

"I would have torn out his pathetic throat out if not for your other 'pet'." He hissed, refusing to back down. She nods in that understanding way of hers again. ***

"I see," her blue eyes lift and settle on the ceiling. "I guess I'll have to beat you until you get it."

His golden eyes narrow. Beat him...

She unzips her ash gray coat, folding it and placing it onto the wooden chair. She then digs into its pockets, pulling out a pair of pronged brown gloves. "I created it myself. It's sort of like the collar, same tiny prongs, same idea... to punish demons. You see, I can beat you up with these and it'll actually hurt you... a lot. It's important you learn, Sesshomaru." She tugs on the brown gloves.

She approaches him.

(O)

He's left in a bloody pool on the his second and final beating session. He's unrecognizable to her now, declothed of his royal wear, now dressed in Miho's old black shirt and pants, face black and blue, curled into a tight ball, body shivering, and his silver hair bloody. He's not Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands anymore. No, he's her beaten pet.

A sigh escapes her and she watches him flinch. She tugs off her brown gloves, now heavy with his blood. He had snapped and attempted protecting himself a few times, but the collar always jumped in and hurt him more.

He was sort of a sad sight. After shoving her brown, bloody gloves into her pants pocket, her ash gray coat was grabbed and shoved onto her shoulders. She quickly leaves.

She exits and stalks upstairs, ready for a shower and ready to rid Sesshomaru's anguished howls from her hazy mind. She was walking by her kitchen, catching sight of her pets having an early dinner. A frown furrows her brows.

"Miho..." She calls out quietly, so tired, "you should follow me to my office." Then she continued walking heading for her office. As she took a seat behind her desk, a fidgeting Miho slid in behind her. "You've caused to many issues as of lately, Miho."

He bowed his head.

"I allowed it because I like to let my pets have a personality. But you've got out of hand. Sesshomaru took your punishment as well as his own. Speak... what is it you have to say?" She questioned voice heavy. Lately she had been plagued by guilt induced nightmares, sometimes such things happen. One in particular, she was sure was brought on by her newest of pets was of her breaking Inuyasha, no matter how much he begged her, she would beat him, say his 'word' over and over again until he was a mindless mutt. Her sleep was suffering.

Her dark-haired demon fell into a bow, his face into the wooden floor. "I am sorry, master. I am sorry, please... I a - "

"Yes, it's enough." She has no energy for anything else. "I want you to stop with that behavior, if not, I won't be as forgiving. Now, leave."

He quickly stands, bows again, before vanishes out of the office. The woman sighs yet again.

(O)

She tucks her fist aid-kit under her arm as she enters Sesshomru's prison. He was still fitted into a ball, unmoved. He only notices her when she carefully sits beside him, the first aid kit hitting the concrete.

He instantly springs up and away from her in a flash, his swollen face twisted in fear, his breathing quick and uneven. He backs into another wall, staring at her.

"Come here..." The woman tells him softly, something inside of her stirring. "I can make your pain go away." She notices his arm hung uselessly at his side, broken. She had broken his arm. It was sort of a shock honestly.

He whimpered and pressed his back into the wall again.

"Come here..." The command was less gentle and he openly faltered, obviously caught between wanting to obey and wanting to stay away. "I can make your pain go away."

His body shivered but nothing else. Then she began worrying about his mental state. What if she went to far?

"Come here..." Her voice was gentle again. "I'm wearing the ash gray coat, it's still on me, not on the chair, you're not going to be hurt today." His golden eyes actually sweep across her body, taking in her ash gray coat. "You have to come here..." Her voice is still soft "because I said so."

He finally moves, slowly, close to the bloody concrete as if he was a scared dog. His neck is bared as he crawls over. He is submitting to her. An odd feeling settles over her, not a good one. "Come," her hand pats her own lap, already opening her first aid kit, not wanting to look at him.

His head hits the woman's lap, his body shivering. "It's alright," her voice is soothing. She takes out a few sanitation wipes and began cleaning the wounds on his face. "You'll be a good boy now, won't you?" She carefully pats his head, fingers in his sweaty hair. His golden eyes are tightly shut, but his body was only shivering a little now. "It's alright. Nothings going to happen to you... Shush..." She carefully began working on his stomach wounds, pulling his shirt up and working on those. Her brows furrow at the nasty bruises along his stomach. "I'm... You'll be alright." Quickly catching herself, swallowing her apology.

She had broken four pets before this one, and she hadn't felt a thing... that's not true but... She was not going to let this one 'break' her. Hell with those fucking nightmares plaguing her, and being hunted by Sesshomaru's screams. All she needs is to remind herself what those filthy demons had done, thoroughly remind herself what they are capable of, remind herself that the only reason she breaks demons is because, truly, she is horribly afraid of them. The only way not to feel like that, was by making them afraid of her.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

AN: How do you guys like this story?

Chapter 3

Pain. Pain is all he can feel. Pain is all he can think about. It clogs him, seeps in and out of him, melting into every inch of his body.

It's all her fault. The one who hands had been so harsh only a few hours ago, but now petted his head so gentle it felt as if her hand was a feather. She had made him feel pain but had also taken it away.

He was... afraid of her. He had never been afraid of anyone, only his father when he was a young pup, but he had quickly grown out of that. He grew into someone who was feared not who feared. But, with one word, she... this human woman, caused him agony beyond words. She easily beat him as if he was a silly pup who still had only his milking teeth. So easily she had reduced him into a whimpering, abused animal.

"You're a good boy now." His inner beast was fighting with it's self. One half had accepted her as stronger, as alpha, as his owner. While another part of him, a smaller part of him, was angered, raged. He wanted nothing more then to claw Kagome's neck out. But he couldn't, he was weak, she was stronger. She owned him. "You'll be a good boy now want you, Sesshomaru-kun?"

He nodded. His soul howled.

(O)

"Boki, Miho, Asiko, Naru, and Ran," His 'master' introduced pointing to her pets as she went, "This is Sesshomaru."

The other demons were inside a fairly large bedroom, which was lined with bunk beds - eight in total, wooden chests set up in front of each one. He had never seen bunk beds before though. All of her demons spared him brief looks but their attention remained fully on the human woman. There was nothing special about the bedroom, nothing truly stood out about it, no personal effects were in view.

"Sesshomaru doesn't have any clothes yet, I hope you all will share with him." A tiny smile appears on her features. "I'll be taking him out tomorrow to shop, anyone want to come with us?" She asked innocently.

Sesshomaru easily feels an energy spike from inside the bedroom, as all five of Kagome's pets fought back screams of volunteering. The blonde, the hanyo, Sesshomaru notes, is nearly bouncing to hold himself together.

He watches with unwilling curiosity as Kagome's sky blue eyes float over her pets inside the bedroom, settling on Naru. "Naru?"

"Yes, master." A smile actually appears on the other Inu demons face as he bows. He was happy. Naru was happy to be offered attention by his master. Honestly happy. Sesshomaru mentally frowned. Was her hold on her pets so strong, that they craved her affection and feared her?

The other demons all have hidden reactions upon hearing, he only felt because of his muffled demon senses, some of resigned acknowledgement, as if they had already expected Kagome's pick, others were of disappointment, and one was unmistakably anger.

Kagome checked a silver watch on her wrist. "I have a meeting." Her blue eyes land on Sesshomaru and he tenses, nearly backing away from her. If the bedroom's door way wasn't against his back, he would have. "You should be able to get a bunk alone." Her hand flips black hair over her shoulder. "I'll be back at eight o'clock in the a.m.," she turns her attention onto Naru, "I expect both of you to be waiting." She then turns and leaves quickly.

Sesshomaru is left alone with the woman's pets staring at him, he oddly finds himself wanting her presence to return rather face her pets on his own. But a moment wiggles by and he's ignored, as Boki and Asiko vanish to the back of the bedroom, sitting at a small fold out table, beginning some type of game, the blonde turns his brown eyes onto Naru, he childishly pouts. "Why are you always picked?" He wines.

Naru only shrugs, leaping onto the top of the third bunk bed.

"Because he's her favorite," it's Miho who answers, bitterness in every word. "She nearly broke our Naru completely, he can hardly speak without a tick as proof. She has always payed Naru more attention because of it. I wouldn't exactly say master is feeling guilt because of it, but I believe it is pity."

"You should watch your words, Miho." Askio speaks from his position bent over his game. This forces Sesshomaru's attention away from his fellow Inu demon, who he had been studying, to the nymph. "Would you say such words if master was around?"

"Why are you still standing there?" The blonde asked him, now surprisingly only a few feet away. "I think you should pick a bed now... not that one, that one's mine. You can have the one beside Naru though, sense both of you are Inu demons." The younger demon stopped at one of the bunks, bending over its wooden trunk, lifting it's lid he began searching through it. With a whoop of excitement the blonde holds up a bag of tiny brightly colored balls. "Would you like any candy, Sesshomaru? Because I won my fight Tuesday, I received theses from master." He asked Sesshomaru who was still standing awkwardly by the bedroom's door.

"It wasn't a real fight." The yellow stripped demon comments dryly. "How could you call it a fight, your opponent was still bruised and bleeding because of his master?" Miho comments from his place on a bottom bunk of a bunk-bed, his blue eyes on a heavy book in his hands. "It was luck, brat."

Ran glares darkly at his fellow demon. "At least I've won a fight this month, Miho." An almost too innocent expression comes over Ran's face. "Aren't you afraid of master may lose her patients with you?"

Miho face twitches but he only flips a page in his book, no comeback.

(O)

He woke up in a cold sweat, his breathing coming out in harsh pants, mid-whimper, on the bottom bed of his bunk. He notices he was not the only one having night terrors as he heard whimpers from around him from his fellow demons.

In the inky darkness, Sesshomaru set up, his blanket now damp with sweat. He wrapped his arms around his legs and frowned, desperately trying to calm his haggard breathing. He blinked rapidly, attempting to rid himself of the ghostly pain racing over his flesh. His master wasn't even present and she was still hurting him.

(O)

She never slept any more then a couple of hours anymore, unable to rid herself of the nightmares which were caused by guilt.

She clicked her light on beside her, sitting back against her headboard, she blankly stared at her hands. Her small, pale hands. It was Naru this occasion, his scream still hunted her, from that night. The night years ago, when the woman went to far and said Naru's word nearly ninety times in one hour. She had been lost, consumed by anger, pain, and fear, driven by memories of Naru's fingers in her flesh, his breath against her face, and he... without even the tiniest of softness inside of her, in... out... in... out... in... out... in... No matter how much she had begged he hadn't... and she wouldn't. But he had went too still on number ninety, his arms limp, his balled form slack. He wouldn't even whimper, his green eyes only stared out blankly before him.

She hadn't tried. It was a mistake. Her anger waned when she had noticed how far she had went. Tears, bloody streams, had dried on his hauntingly pale cheeks, his face was not twisted in pain any longer. His breathing was scary shallow.

Even if she hated him, she never had any intentions of going this far... She had approached him slowly, horrified of herself and not of him for once. The young woman had bent beside him, whispering her release words, but his state was still unchanged. He was broken too far.

She couldn't face her own reflection for days after. But the woman returned, finding Naru unchanged on the floor. She then spent weeks attempting to bring him back. She would sit for hours petting and speaking to him, saying he was a 'good boy' over and over again. By one week he was back whimpering and flinching with her sudden movements, but it was progress. A week after she found how broken he truly was, he couldn't even walk anymore, he couldn't even feed himself. She taught him, she taught him how to walk and how to eat, in his prison by herself. She hadn't told anyone about it, had no plans of telling anyone how far she had went. It was simply common information that her breaking of him had went a little far and he had developed a tick, no one had any idea how truly bad it was.

It was why Naru was her favorite, without a doubt there was guilt there and pity. She hated herself for her own guilt and for hurting Naru so badly. Hatred should be her only emotion when it came to her pets, if not a type of affection for a pet. But the woman was so conflicted, she had rejected offered pets. She had promised herself to never have and break another pet. But that was before buying the blond, Ran, but the woman didn't have to break him, he was an exception to her rule. It was also before the golden beast came in, threatening her success, it was before the book on Sesshomaru being one of the causes of the war.

She had no choice and she vowed not to go as far as she had with Naru. Using his word as little as possible. Even though it appears she had accomplished such a goal, she was still plagued by nightmares since her breaking of him had began, as well as memories of what happened with Naru.

She would break no more, the young woman promised herself, as she climbs out of her bed, unable to return to sleep. She couldn't. A shiver ran down her body. She frowned. As long as Sesshomaru behaved, she wouldn't have to hurt him anymore, if only.

(O)

"I guess you can wear white," the woman nodded, holding up a white T-shirt to Sesshomaru, nodding slowly, "Should I find you something else?" The woman wasn't asking him, Sesshomaru notes. She vanishes again.

(O)

Sesshomaru grits achy teeth together, sweat coating his bare upper body as he blankly stared at his opponent before him. His body was weakened. His movements sluggish. The collar did something odd with his powers and strength, muted it almost. Going against his master's pet was annoyingly a challenge.

"You should protect your right..." He could hear her voice behind him, on his left, "this is demon fighting, no swords, no magical whips, no poisoned nails, simple you and brute force and skill." Kagome's voice weaves in and out of his mind, buzzing annoyingly. Who was she to tell him how to fight? He had fought, training since he was a pup!

He quickly backs up, dodging Boki's kick, which heads for his head, dodging that, he completely missed Boki's fist which was heading for his right cheek. He was hit, his body smashing into the earth, kicking up dirt. He was shocked.

Boki fallows him, as quick as lightning, fingers wrapping around his neck, nails digging into his flesh, Boki lifts him off the ground with one hand.

"It's enough." He was instantly dropped upon Kagome's soft words, his body hitting the earth hard. He cursed himself mentally. He could he have become this weak. He heavily panted, not bothering to remove himself from the ground.

He felt her presence over him, forcing his golden eye open to stare at his master, he waited. Her disappointment was obvious, sinking her small lips down into a frown. Fear bubbled up inside of him, would he hurt because of his failure? His sickening pathetic failure? As if losing so easily wasn't his punishment enough.

"I told you to protect your right." The woman whispers, blue eyes regarding him slowly. "Why didn't you listen?" She crossed her arms, sighing. "I wasn't only speaking to hear myself speak."

He quickly sits up, bowing his head. "I'm sorry, master." He felt another piece of himself break apart and float away in the breeze. His body throbbed underneath his new clothing.

Another suffering sigh from his master. "Are you?" She questions under her breath, eyeing him. He only shifted. No, no he wasn't.

"Boki, leave us... Sesshomaru, follow me." The woman turns her back and begins walking towards a clump of bushes. The once Tai Yokai shot a glance at the emerald haired demon, who was also looking at him, but Boki quickly adverted his gaze and left. Quickly Sesshomaru scrambled onto his feet, wincing a little, he quickly caught up with Kagome, walking a few paces behind her. "You will have to keep dinner for ignoring my advice today." The woman said with yet another sigh, walking forward still.

Sesshomaru bowed his head. It could have been worse. "Yes, master." He nodded his head. He followed Kagome as she began down a grassy hill, leading him to a wide clearing.

"You have to understand, fighting with the collar is going to harder." She explains slowly, "It has muted your abilities and you have to fight harder, now. No short cuts, no birth-given talents, simply strength. Can you do that?"

He falters a little, but bows his head. As if he has a choice. "I can..." He nods. He had been filled in on his role, on his purpose. He would have to fight in some type of demon 'games', fighting against them.

"You better..." She halts. "You don't have a choice." He blue eyes study him and he avoids her gaze. "If you lose on Friday, expect consequences." Her hand raises and he flinches, but the woman only smiles and brushes strands of his silver hair out of his face. "You're a good boy."

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey, someone asked how how would Inuyasha react to Kagome breaking Sesshomaru, hmm? How would he react Haha. It'll be a few more chapters before you'll see but I wanna hear how you guys believe he'll react.

Please Review

Chapter

Fighting halls always smell like blood, vomit, and piss, well in the back halls on the arenas anyway. She hates it.

A sigh escapes her as she quickly moves down the gray halls, Miho and Sesshomaru trailing her. She avoids making any contact with any of the other demon fighters around her, not up for any passive aggressive bull-shit.

"Are you going to win today, Miho?" She asks her blacked haired demon. "You haven't won in weeks."

"I will," He assures quickly, "I'll win."

"Remember Sesshomaru, your right... watch your right."

The come to a stop in front of a check-in desk and she quickly fills out her paper work quickly. She turns her attention to her pets after, but before any words are out of her mouth, a swell of voices grabs her attention. She watches as a couple of reporters flank a small woman with short black hair, wearing thin glasses, behind her is a tall demon, male, with golden hair, a green mark across his nose. The golden beast.

The woman smiles shyly and nod, speaking softly to the news reporters, before a picture quickly taken of her and her pet.

Today Sesshomaru wouldn't be fighting the golden beast, not yet. Not until he could actually win. Today 'should' be an easy win... a sure win. Maybe...

The owner of the golden beast obviously feels her stare because the woman turns her way, smiles a little and bows her head in greeting. The time traveler returns it, but quickly turns away.

"Seriously..." She hisses under her breath.

"This is him, your new demon, the one you've been MIA for nearly two months for?" Hojo appears beside her, nearly scaring her out of her skin. "He only has one arm, Kags..."

Kagome huffs in annoyance at her friend. "I had no idea Hojo..." She crosses her arms, briefly eyeing Hojo's pet of the hour, a thin panther demon, still bruised and bleeding from training. "He hardly seems ready for a fight, Hojo." The blacked haired demon was still shivering with fear.

Hojo waves his hand dismissively. "He's fine. But you... you've certainly could have used a few more hours of sleep, Kagome." The young man's brown eyes sweep over her body. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," the woman snaps. "Until you showed up anyway."

He fakes a hurt expression. "That hurt..." He nudges her. "But no, really, is he honestly you secret weapon against the golden beast? He has facial markers which 'usually' means he's something but... And anyway, why won't you tell me how you found him?"

"Why do you talk so much, Hojo, why?" Kagome's hand presses over her right eye. "Miho's fight is up. I have to go."

(O)

Miho wins. He only receives a few cuts and bruises which means her pay out will be higher. She's happy, almost as much as Miho is.

"Are you pleased?" He asks Kagome eagerly once he finds her outside the arena in the viewing section. She nods with a small smile. Flinching a little at his smile, his needing to please her smile.

"You did well, Miho." She whispers soft. The crowd roars when the next fight begins, the golden beast's fight.

The fights over in barely five minutes but everything is bloody afterwards anyway, even a few spectators were bloodied. It was quick, brutal, and over in a flash.

"You're up, Sesshomaru." Kagome turns her attention to the quiet Inu demon beside her, his body nearly swamped by the humans around him. A lot of female humans had been inching over since they had arrived, hungry eyes on her new demon.

A sigh leaves her. Sesshomaru bows his head and walks away.

"He's new, Kagome-san?" A woman appears beside her, unimportant, which meant the young woman had no idea what her name is. She nods anyway.

"Yes..."

"If he's no good at fighting..." The woman smiles a tiny smile, "I'll gladly pay a pretty penny for him."

Kagome only blinks, her attention turning back onto the beginning fight before her.

He was defeated. Badly. It wasn't a death match so a ref was forced into calling it. The ex- Tai Youkai had underestimated his opponent, hadn't watched his right, and had failed in realizing his stupid nails no longer dripped acid.

She was so furious, Miho walked far behind her as both of them went to meet with Sesshomaru in the halls. He was waiting, his head bowed and bloody. His hands were balled into fists.

"Sesshomaru," He flinched when she called out, "come, I have to go pay the officials." She tells with a dull voice. Then she turns, walking away, he follows obediently, shooting her quick looks, his body rigid.

Sesshomaru walks stiffly beside her, his stomach churning, hands shaking and sweaty. He was shocked by his defeat and frightened beyond belief. "I..."

"Shut up," She hisses at him, whirling around, facing him quickly. "Shut up." Her face is set in a scowl. He backs against the wall as she approaches him, sparks flashing in her blue eyes. "I told you about your right... I told you. Did you listen? No." She nearly spits at him. She hits him on his shoulder roughly. "I told you about your fucking right." A lot of people were in the halls, a lot of people were watching. Once again she hits him and... Sesshomaru growls.

Silence.

Miho's eyes had widened, so had Sesshomaru's actually.

She, only the other hand, blinked. "Did you growl...?" She asked dangerously. Blue eyes narrowed.

"Kagome-san?" A soft voice from behind her draws her attention away from her pet to the owner of the golden beast, the beast following close behind her. She bows, "My name is Iso Ude, I am happy to finally meet you." The way Ude's brown eyes sweep between Kagome and Sesshomaru, Kagome had no doubt the woman had heard it all. "I've heard a lot about you."

She nods slowly, composing herself, she bows back at the woman. "I have also heard a lot about you." She takes a shaky breath, smiling.

Ude's head ducks as she actually smiles shyly. "Yes... How is your Inu demon... Naru? I hope he is well... because I wish to face of pets with you soon." A public challenge. Wonderful... People whisper inside the hall. Kagome nods again, smile holding strong.

"He is well. I thank you for asking..."

"I've been hoping to go against you for a while. I heard your pets are usually very well-trained and powerful." Ude continues, smile taking on a subtle quirk. Mocking. She was being mocked.

Another slow breath and Kagome forces her smile back onto her face. "Yes, soon."

Ude's smiles briefly at the other woman's obvious cold shoulder. "I'll see you soon, Kagome-san. Come, Taiho." She walks away with her pet.

The time traveler waits until she's gone to turn her attention to her pets. Sesshomaru... damn it all Sesshomaru... He was staring at her, a look of weak defense on his face, a look which shouldn't be there at all. People were watching. Miho was watching.

She couldn't forgive this. Not when she had a reputation to uphold, not when Miho had done far less and been harshly punished back in the beginning. Not when showing weakness in training of a demon could have consequences such as Government interference.

"Edo..." He crumbled onto the floor, weakly grunting, shivering. "Edo..." A cry. "Edo..." A howl.

She turns her back on him, face indifferent. Her attention lands on Miho who is staring at the withering Sesshomaru. "Let's go, Miho. We can come back for him later." She then leaves with Miho, leaving Sesshomaru curled up shivering in the hall full of humans and demons, not allowing herself to look back.

(O)

She and Miho return after having lunch an hour later. Sesshomaru is now whimpering on the floor of an empty hall. His body was soaked with sweat, but his hair was brown with what was possibly someone's soda. He had food, pop corn and peanuts on him as well.

Her stomach churned. She bends down beside him, not touching him, which would lessen his pain, and not utter his release word. She only hovered over him, waiting. He latched onto her a second after, arms around her stomach, Sesshomaru's face in her stomach, whimpering, shivering. He clung onto her as if she was his mother and he was a pup.

"You're filthy, Sesshomaru, get off me." He instantly pulled back, his golden eyes wet and pleading with her. "You've been a bad boy, Sesshomaru." He flinched, panting weakly. Her hand softly lands on his left cheek, he instantly leans into her hand. "You have to be a good boy." His body instantly relaxed as his pain vanished.

(O)

Sesshomaru's legs felt heavy and achy even though all his pain was gone. His master had saved him from it even though she had been the one to give it to him. He was struggling to keep up with Miho and Kagome.

They landed behind Kagome's warehouse, the woman being carried on Miho's back, Sesshomaru following behind. Miho gently sat the woman onto the ground before being hugged by said woman, her hand softly petting his hair, whispering into Miho's ear.

"You did well, Miho." Sesshomaru could hear her whisper. "I'm proud of you."

Sesshomaru watched, noting the way Miho's shoulders sagged and how far he was leaning into the human woman. Body shivering but not with fear. If he had a tail it would be wagging. Sesshomaru could only stand back, and watching with an odd mixture of disgust and yearning. He was sure he wouldn't be feeling her hands in his hair like that, her hands wouldn't be in any way gentle.

His stomach churned, remember how much pain he had been in at the hall, remember how humiliated he had been. How bad he wanted, but couldn't to destroy those filthy humans pouring their drinks on him and boisterously laughing. His hands balled into fists.

Kagome untangles her arms from around Miho and steps back, smiling at her pet. "Head on inside," his body was still shivering, his body still reacting naturally to the feeling of the woman touching him had left behind.

"Y-Yes, master." Miho bows low before turning to go inside.

Then she turns and faces him. He instantly struck by the instinct to run, to flee, to escape the agony that would surely come. But he was rooted firmly to the grass and dirt, unable to do anything but blankly stare at his master.

"I - "

"Shut up."

He hadn't even realized he was going to apologize for his failure until she had quieted him. He took a step back when she took one forward. She came to a sudden stop, blue eyes flashing with something before completely darkening.

"Are you going to run, Sesshomaru?" She asked softly, staring at him.

His hands were trembling. He hated it. He hated what this woman had reduced him, Sesshomaru Lord of the West, into. He was so tempted, make her angry, she would beat him, he would fight, and she would beat him harder, hopefully ending his suffering completely. He couldn't... He would rather be beaten into nothing, then live like this.

"What are you thinking, Sesshomaru?" She asked still staring, her voice low and dangerous.

But he was so afraid... afraid of pain. Afraid of her.

He bowed his head. "I tried... my b-best." He took a dry swallow. He was skating on thin ice.

"You ignored my advice." The woman says dryly. "Miho won money, all of it went to pay for your sorry loss. Did you try to lose?"

His body stiffened. No, no he hadn't. The collar was odd, he wasn't use to it and what exactly it was doing with his powers. But... if he told her no, she would beat him, if he told her yes, she could hopefully end him." But he couldn't work his mouth to say anything.

"Oh, Sesshomaru..." He was surprised her words weren't mocking him at all. "I can tell what you're thinking. I'm sorry I turned you into such thing..." She narrowed her blue eyes, staring over his shoulder. He was stunned by her words, her apology. "I won't be taking this punishment to far... I'll never do that again."

Please Review


End file.
